When We Fall Too Deep
by LoveWritingxoxo
Summary: Sex is never just sex. Brooke Davis herself should know this. Yet, it seems no one ever really learns from their mistakes. AU A year after 5X05.
1. Rather Live Out A Lie

**Author's Notes: **Thought of this in the shower…aren't you thinking dirty thoughts, lol. But yeah, there's really no excuse for my long absence. But I think I'll blame it on school…yeah. It's the end of the year and finals are coming up, you all know how serious that is. And, not that I've been reading this book (well if I walked into a book store they probably wouldn't even sell it to me) but I think it's kinda cool that _50 Shades Of Grey _started out as a fanfiction story. Kinda gives some hope for the rest of us, eh?

**Summary: **Sex is never just sex. Brooke Davis herself should know this, yet it seems no one ever really learns from their mistakes. Takes place like a year after the flashback episode.

Kinda OOC Lucas but flashbacks will explain the confusion.

**Disclaimer: **Riiiiight, I'm Mark Schwahn…cuz he could totally come up with this awesome story.

**When We Fall Too Deep**

Chapter One : Rather Live Out A Lie

They're against her apartment wall, lips locked in a steamy make out session. His hands trail down to rip open her blouse and he tosses it somewhere in the room. Her legs get locked around his waist and soon he's carrying her to the bedroom.

Of course they've done it against the wall. But he hasn't seen her in two weeks, and for some apparent reason unknown to him, he want to make this special. Even though it is supposed to be casual.

They fall onto her bed and his kisses start to trail down to her neck.

"God Luke, I almost forgot how much of a good kisser you are…" she breathes out, repeating what she said to him the first time they did this after so many years.

He doesn't respond, just continues kissing wherever his lips could reach. Soon all clothes are discarded and they're left skin to skin. His lips are now sucking on her nipple and she knows that if he doesn't get started now, she'll reach her peek just from foreplay.

As if he's read her mind, he slides into her at that second, and she lets out a loud, pleasurable moan at the surprise.

He smirks down at her in that way that made her fall in love with him all those years ago. "Seems like there's a lot you forgot…"

"Don't get cocky." she snaps and struggles to stay focused. "I'm only doing this to help you get over her and because I'm a little drunk."

It's the overused excuse she says all the time. _'To help get over her'_, yet they both know this is for her benefit to. If it wasn't, they would've stopped a long time ago.

"I am over _her_." he states with slight irritation and she knows that's her cue to not bring it up anymore.

"Whatever you say…" she murmurs carelessly into the vacant room as his lips trail back to hers.

His pace picks up speed, as do her moans and the two find a rhythm suitable for the both of them. They fall back into it easily.

She thinks back to what Haley said to her a few weeks ago, how she's basically _'setting herself up for heartbreak.' _After she caught them going at it in the laundry room, she yelled at them for a good two hours about how careless and immature they were being and how lucky they were it was _her_ who walked in on them and not Jamie, or someone worse. But at that moment, Brooke and Lucas were thinking they were anything but lucky.

After she calmed down, she sent Lucas away with a disapproving glare and softly demanded Brooke tell her what the hell she was thinking starting with Lucas again. But Brooke could only think of one thing to say…

She wasn't thinking.

Which is something she often tends to do around the brooder.

She knows Haley's probably right. She shouldn't be doing this with him. Feelings with him always get screwed up and things get messy and she really has no idea why she lets this continue.

She can carry on with the lame excuse that she's helping him get over Peyton, but she knows she's not stopping this for her benefit too. Lucas can do things to her. And only _him. _He can please her in ways no one else could ever do.

This is part of the reason why her judgment is always cloudy around him. She groans in frustration at her problems. Well, half groans and half moans with the way Lucas is moving inside her.

"Uh, Haley keeps telling me this is wrong," she breathes out into the air and his head pops up from the crook of her neck and he stares down at her, dauntingly. His eyes narrow.

"You're talking to Haley about this?"

_This._

He makes it sound so casual. Brooke knows it's a little more than that for her, but she's not ready to admit that to herself, or anyone for that matter.

"I really needed some advice," she looks and sounds like a small child. "and Haley had already found us, and you know she's always been…kinda like the voice of…" she pauses as he hits a particular spot inside her ,"…reason," his gaze never leaves hers but he doesn't still his movements, which makes it kind of harder for Brooke to concentrate once he thrusts at an angle that makes her see stars. Feelings of euphoria bubble up inside of her and she feels like she's on cloud nine, no cloud one hundred.

"Brooke," his voice is soft, calm, and soothing and she knows he's probably about to do his stupid reverse psychology thingy where he convinces her to do something during sex. "You shouldn't always let other people tell you what to do. Haley only thinks this is wrong because she doesn't sleep around like you do."

It's an insult. Brooke knows this and on normal circumstances, probably would've slapped him. But this isn't any normal circumstance. Especially when he pulls completely out of her, then slams right back in, she doesn't really care what he says at this point. He could call her ugly and she'd still follow him off a cliff.

"Plus she's married and all and is all morals and doing the right thing and stuff. Of course she wouldn't approve of this. She thinks sex is just some sacred shit that should only be saved for marriage. But this is between you and me. Not anyone else. It's fun, we both kill some time and we both _really _enjoy. I mean," his hand trails teasingly down her stomach and to her center. "_I really enjoy it._ I see no reason not to continue…"

She sees a flash of the famous Scott-smirk before he leans down to suck exotically on her neck. All she can muster is a quiet, exasperated _'okay' _before she decides she done talking for the night, and thinking. Because when he's pleasuring her like this – in a way no other man has ever even come close to before – she loses her sanity, which was probably already lost the moment she met him.

His lips, his hands, his member. All doing wonders to her at the same time. How exactly was she supposed to think logically at a time like this?

…

She wakes up the next morning alone. She instantly thinks back to _that _night. The first night. Where it all started.

Her thoughts always drift back to that night when she wakes up to a cold bed the next morning. How he begged and pleaded her to stay the night before, only to disappear the next morning with not so much as a note.

"_Please Brooke, just make it all better. Make all the pain go away…" _And she did.

He was a wreck. And she fixed him. At least she thought she did. She promised herself then that it would only happen once. Yet, even then, a very small part of her felt that she was lying.

And she was because it did happen…again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again, until it couldn't possibly not happen and now she's just royally fucked up.

A little while later, she's making a pot of coffee in the shirt Lucas always leaves here when Rachel walks in, wearing the same clothes she had on the night before.

"Hey bitch. Who'd you sleep next to last night?"

But Rachel just kinks an eyebrow in response, taking in the brunette's tousled bed hair, lack-of-sleep expression, and wardrobe – a button down shirt – which is obviously not hers. "I could be asking you the same thing." she takes a seat at the counter and happily accepts the cup of coffee Brooke hands her. "Let me guess…Lucas?"

Brooke just shakes her head in disappointment and bites her lip, contemplating why she does this to herself.

"Must explain why you bailed on me last night."

"Rach, I'm sorry I totally forgot–"

"Save it Brooke, it's fine. I just don't understand why you do this to yourself. Why don't you just end whatever it is you and him have going on? He always leaves you sulking in your pants every time you two do this, plus, he's turned into a major ass."

"I really don't know how to put a stop to this Rach, I'm already in too deep."

"Meaning, you've fallen in love with him again?"

"I don't know, maybe." she speaks again after a beat of silence. "I'm supposed to see him tonight…"

"Don't go." the redhead said simply.

Brooke knows she should stay away, but it's not exactly that easy. "How can I not go? He's going to freak if I leave him waiting."

"Then maybe he'll get the hint that he needs to stay away." she looked at Brooke's face and saw the longing and hesitation. She saw the sincerity behind the pain she was feeling and also knew she was far in too deep. But this kind of behavior the two had going on wasn't healthy for the fashion icon or the brooder…not that she cared about him but she cared about her friend. And seeing her causing involuntary pain to herself hurt her on the inside.

"I mean it, Brooke." Rachel's voice calls out. "It's not healthy for you – _both_ of you actually."

"Whatever," She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "Can we not talk about this? There's this huge war going on in my head to add to the pounding hangover headache and I really can't think straight."

Rachel eyes Brooke over the counter and comes to the conclusion that she hates Lucas Scott even more than she did in high school. It's so freaking obvious that this is stressing Brooke out because she's still in love with him – that's assuming she ever really stopped – and he's just using her for casual sex. What an ass, right? After all they've been through...

She knew this was a bad idea, and she told her to put an end to it before she got in too deep. But hell, the first time they did it, she was already screwed. Rachel thinks this would be the proper time to say _I told you so_, but decides against it.

"Fine." she huffs. "But we're gonna talk about this later."

"Whatever. What'd you do last night?"

…

While Rachel finds it fiercely enjoyable to ramble on and on about her steamy, overwhelming night, Brooke can barely stomach the gory specifics. Especially since Rachel insists on telling her every little detail that went on in the privacy of the unknown guy's apartment – who Rachel has yet to name. And by every little detail, she means _every _little fucking detail.

It's no secret that Rachel sleeps around, but to actually hear in detail how this one particular guy gave her three orgasms in a row practically made Brooke spit her coffee all over the counter and puke up yesterday's lunch.

"_TMI_, Rach!" Brooke protests, making Rachel halt in the middle of another gory detail.

"_TMI_?" Rachel huffs and crossed her arms. "There's no _TMI_ between _friends._"

"Well there is between me and you. I don't need you telling me the things this guy did with his tongue. You don't see me going around yelling out how Lucas gave me four orgasms last night and kept me going until the crack of dawn."

"Yeah cause you're such a prude!" Rachel shot back. "I can't even get you to tell me if he went down on you."

"Rachel!"

"God, you're so annoying sometimes. It's more like _NEI_."

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed. "What does NEI mean?"

"Not Enough Information." the redhead said as if it was obvious causing Brooke to let out a laugh at her friend's childish behavior.

"You're so weird sometimes."

"Says the prude."

The two sat in silence, both enjoying the calmness around them and just being in the other's company. Brooke could truly say that this was one of those moments where you felt like even the whole world was at peace, not just you. Just sitting in silence and enjoying the other's company. Even if they weren't talking. It almost reminded her of those moments her and Lucas used to have back in high school when they'd be in his room, on his bed, his arms around her, and both content with just being with the other. Brooke felt like the whole world could be at peace then as she felt now. That is, until Rachel had to break it.

"So…four orgasms huh?"

She cocked her eyebrow and smirked in Brooke's direction who gave her a bored look before rolling her eyes and stalking off, muttering an annoyed _'I'm not having this conversation.' _at the redhead.

"Oh Brooke come on! You gotta give me something!"

…

Brooke struts into the Clothes Over Bros main building nothing but fashionably late. Ignoring the questionable looks of her employees, she meets up with Millicent – her friend first, assistant later – and gladly accepts the mocha double latte she hands her with extra foam. Though she had a coffee this morning, she's a firm believer in you never can have too much caffeine…or _vodka_. Especially considering the she-devil she works with.

"Your mother's waiting for you in your office." _Speak of the devil._

"Thanks Milli. And tell James I'm sorry I missed the meeting this morning–"

"Which by the way was very important. Where were you? They were brainstorming ideas for the next fall line and your absence just gave your mother another opportunity to show the Board just how incompetent you really are." she stated, trying to imitate the evil shrill voice of Bitchtoria. "I swear, it amazes me how no one finds it weird that a mother would talk so poorly of her daughter."

Brooke just scoffed at the statement. "Trust me if you grew up with her, you wouldn't find it weird either." she muttered. Though she was hoping that by starting this business her mother would show a little sign that she cared, she learned early on to never expect anything other than business deals from her mom. She was so used to the evil persona that her mother wore, she'd be decently shocked and a little scared if her mother even went to hug her.

"Well, what had you held up anyway?" she heard Millicent ask. She contemplated actually responding. Granted, Millicent was her good friend and occasional therapist when Rachel was being unhelpful, but she really didn't need more people in her ear telling her that she was _setting herself up for heartbreak. _So what if they were right? And this was wrong? But sometimes you just can't help yourself. Doing what is wrong can feel so right.

Noticing her hesitation, Millicent decided to stop beating around the bush and just come right out and say it. "Let me guess, Lucas?"

Brooke halted in her tracks. Not only because she got a bad case of déjà vu, but she honestly wondered how in the hell Millicent knew about her unlawful sexual escapades with Lucas. She felt Millicent close her mouth shut as she realized she had jaw was probably on the floor. Before the words could escape her mouth, she felt Millicent give her a slight push to continue walking.

"Last night, you left so early. A little while later, Rachel called and when I told her you were gone for the night, she muttered '_Damn it Scott.' _and then left in a really bad mood. At first I was confused, I mean, obviously, your last name's not Scott. But then I thought of all those times you told me about your high school days and the Bermuda Love Triangle of Death, and I just kinda put two and two together." she finished with an innocent one shoulder shrug and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's innocence. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Later," she said, adding a thankful smile to her good friend. "First let me deal with the possessed demon in my office."

Before she even took two steps in she heard the blood-curdling voice. "Brooke."

Her mother said it so distastefully. As if it physically hurt her to say Brooke's name. She looked over and saw her mother standing there, all straight and poised as ever. She had on a tight pencil skirt with a white blouse, paired with pointy heels. Her hair was curled perfectly to land on her shoulders. To any passerby, she looked like a carbon copy of an uptight business woman. And that's exactly what she was. Her perfect posture and virulent expression led Brooke to wonder if she ever had fun in her lifetime. From the look on her face, it seemed like she didn't even know what the word meant.

"Mother," Brooke sighed and went over to her desk. "I know that I'm late and I know what you're gonna say," she continued on even after her mother raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "but, can we please not get into this now?"

Her mother walked over slowly to where she stood. "Well, when would you suggest we get into it, _Brooke?" _

There it was again. The spit of her name as if she literally tasted something bad in saying it.

"Okay, I know you're upset–"

"_Upset?"_ Victoria shrieked before Brooke could even finish her sentence. "Upset isn't even close to what I'm feeling right now – more like disappointed and embarrassed that I created such an incompetent, little brat who can't keep track of time!"

Brooke's mouth fell open in shock. "Look, I-I'm sorry I missed the meeting but–"

"It's not just about the meeting Brooke, it's about the amazement that you have no semblance of time, or _responsibility. _It seems as though I'm the only one taking this company seriously!"

Brooke seriously wanted to scream. Without her, without her designs, there would be no Clothes Over Bros. She's the one who started all of this by herself and her mother just jumped in when she saw the opportunity to make a profit.

"I am taking the company seriously!" Brooke defended, feeling the need to stick up for what she's done. "I'm late once in two years and you act like it's the end of the world."

"That's because when my daughter starts to act like a dumb, little high school child, it feels like the end of the world! I'm doing everything I can to keep this company running _smoothly_ and you seem to want it to go under."

Brooke fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother's accusatory tone. All she does is stalk around with a stick up her ass, constantly putting people down. That's doing everything you can for a company?

"Mother…"

"No Brooke. You need to grow the hell up, this isn't high school anymore. Start acting like a mature adult, someone I can actually be proud of."

Brooke stood there stunned at her mother's words as she walked towards the door, head held high. She suddenly stopped and turned to Brooke once more. "Oh, and I thought we talked about you calling me Mother. Call me Victoria. Seems like these days you just can't seem to get things through to your small little brain."

She walked out and Brooke waited a total of five minutes before allowing her eyes to tear up. She slumped down in her chair and scolded herself for letting Victoria get to her. She knew she'd never be the loving mom she wished for. She hates herself in these moments because she keeps convincing herself that Victoria does still care. She just…has a funny way of showing it. Even though she's an antagonizing bitch, she still believes that if she didn't care, she wouldn't be so hard on her.

Brooke knows that she's contradicting herself with these thoughts, but she can't help what Victoria's presence does to her. Sometimes she feels like she's used to all the insults and jabs at her, other times, it hits her really hard what her mother says.

She furiously wipes at her eyes and refuses to let the tears fall. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, before she grabs her sketch pad to start on her designs.

~ **TBC **~

**AN: **So, I didn't really intend to end it there but I guess this is like the prologue. Just a little something I thought of and if you hit that review button, I'll love you forever =] Let me know what you think.


	2. A Mouthwatering Addiction

**Author's Notes: **Once again there really is no excuse for my absence except my laptop screen cracked and I hate my parents…

**Summary: **Sex is never just sex. Brooke Davis herself should know this, yet it seems no one ever really learns from their mistakes.

Remember, this story takes place a year after the flashback episode…so this right now would be two years after graduation. Brooke's settling in to her responsible side but not completely.

**Disclaimer: **One Tree Hill is over, how could I own it?

**When We Fall Too Deep**

Chapter Two : A Mouthwatering Addiction

"How was work?" Rachel questioned as soon as Brooke came in the door. She discarded of her jacket and bag right at the door and slipped her black stilettos off her feet. She plopped down next to Rachel on the couch.

"Work was work." She replied vaguely. "What'd you do all day?"

"Since you gave me a week off, I've really been doing nothing but getting laid." Rachel said, as if she completely didn't love that she had a week off from work. "But all I really did today was…bake."

She motioned towards the kitchen counter and Brooke turned to look briefly. Once she sees the amount of food on it, she wondered how she didn't notice this at all when she first came in – plus the lovely aroma of cookies filling the apartment.

"You baked all these cookies today?"

"It's not like there's a guy around here 24/7." The redhead shrugged a shoulder, not getting why baking about a hundred cookies in one day was so astonishing. "I was bored. I needed something to occupy my mind."

Brooke went to the kitchen and came back with three cookies in tow. "You know Rach, when I gave you a week off, it didn't mean that I wanted you to spend time getting laid and baking all the time." she took a bite of one cookie and her eyes rolled back in bliss. She'd always resented the redhead for her cooking skills. "I meant for you to do things that make you happy. Things that relax you, like shopping or going to the spa…" she trailed off, her eyebrows raising, hoping the redhead got her point.

Brooke knew Rachel had been working really hard – just getting back from Paris where she walked in two fashion shows and then she had to jet off to Amsterdam to do a photo shoot. And on top of that, she had to fly back to Paris – with Brooke by her side this time – to attend the release party of the new Clothes Over Bros fashion magazine – B. Davis. They stayed there for two weeks to promote it. All in all, Rachel had a busy month.

She even complained all the way to Paris, saying that she could've just stayed there the first time and hung out until the release party. But the dates had gotten screwed up and she ended up having to fly to Paris twice.

Brooke only wanted her to do something more productive. Something that would take her mind off work and anything stressful, which is why she gave her a week off. She wanted her best friend to relax and de-stress.

"It is so hard to take you seriously while trying to eat three cookies at once." Rachel retorted, earning her a playful jab on the shoulder. "And besides, sex does both make me happy and relax me…so does baking. What's the problem?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, figuring the redhead would not get her point even if she spelled it out for her. She narrowed her eyes at all the trays of cookies on the counter. "What are we gonna do with all these cookies?"

"Hand them out to homeless people on the street?" In New York, there were about a dozen homeless men sitting with about five coats on, with signs saying how ashamed they were of themselves, and asking busy New Yorkers as they pass them on the pavement for some spare change. Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestion, "I'm sure they'd really appreciate that."

Brooke glared at her best friend. "That is totally out of question – _Never_ bring it up again!"

Brooke can never forget the time she gave a homeless man a dollar and he stole her very expensive purse. She had just come to New York and met up with Rachel and they were walking to a local café to stop and rest when she noticed a scruffy man on the sidewalk. He was pleading for some spare change but every single person just walked right by him. She decided to be nice and give him a dollar, even though she heard Rachel warning her not to but she felt pity for this man. And since when did she ever listen to the redhead anyway.

She was digging in her wallet for the money when suddenly he got up, snatched her purse and started sprinting down the sidewalk. She ran after him, only briefly since she was in fact wearing 4-inch high heels. She had to cancel all her credit cards and she never did get that purse back.

Upon hearing Rachel's laughter, she snapped out of her reverie. "Hey!" she protested. "I really liked that purse."

"Brooke, the company made another one especially for you."

"It's still not the same."

Rachel let out a laugh but soon turns serious. "Brooke, you know we have to talk about this little predicament you've found yourself in."

"What did you use to make these cookies again?"

"Deflection doesn't work on me, Slut you know that."

Brooke sighed and turned to face the redhead. "What do you want me to say Rachel?"

Simple. "I want you to promise you won't go see him tonight."

"Fine. I promise."

"We both know you don't mean that." Brooke stayed silent. Rachel's eyes softened and she walked over to Brooke. "It's not easy, but at the same time, it is. Just don't go. You may feel the need to be near him, although he's an ass, but just don't go." she said the last three words slowly but firmly, ensuring the brunette that she's only looking out for her.

Brooke's eyes rose to meet hers and she let out a small smile in thanks to her redheaded friend. A silent understanding passes between them – Brooke appreciating Rachel for being there for her, and Rachel confirming that she's always got her back. They soon avert their attention back to the cookies on the counter.

They started to brainstorm again on what to do with all of them. They both know they can't eat them all themselves and not get sick, so something has to be done. Brooke took another two as she thought of what to do with the rest.

"Well, we could throw a party." Rachel recommended as if it's the most logical thing to do.

"On a Wednesday?" Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, "…and have cookies as the only thing to eat?"

"Cookies and beer."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Cookies and vodka." she suggested.

"Even better."

…

Surprisingly, Rachel knew a lot of people in New York…actually it wasn't so surprising to the brunette. She honesty didn't want to know what the redhead did to get this many people here on a Wednesday. But she was in fact surprised that this many people didn't have loads of crap to do. It was Wednesday for pete's sake! Work was tomorrow, yet over a hundred people were in their apartment – one hand holding a cup of beer, and the other hand holding one or two cookies.

Their apartment was filled up in no time as Rachel made all the calls and Brooke moved all the furniture to the side. She was not getting that messed up.

"Rachel it's Wednesday. How did this many people have a clear schedule?" Brooke started as she approached the redhead at the stove.

"They didn't," she replied while taking out another tray of cookies. "Apparently no one wants to wait till Friday to get wasted. Even if it means they'll have a bitch of a hangover the next day."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Why are you making more cookies?"

"We're down to two trays. I'm assuming people will want more." Rachel stopped suddenly – as if just realizing what she was doing – and put down her oven mitts. "You know what, screw this! When did I become a fucking caterer?"

Brooke laughed at her friend's behavior. "When you baked about a thousand cookies and invited over a hundred people into our apartment."

Rachel closed the oven and put the last tray of cookies on the counter before turning to Brooke. "When you go to a bar, what do you order? Cookies…or alcohol?"

Without waiting for a response, she poured herself a drink and joined the mass of people in dancing. Alcohol sans cookies will be just fine.

Brooke knew she should be at least somewhat responsible. She had work tomorrow and if she's late again, she'll never hear the end of it. But she hasn't gotten properly drunk in a long time, and the idea of a drink is sounding more and more appealing as the minutes go by. She turned her head to the middle of the floor and watched Rachel dancing with a bunch of guys surrounding her. She looks happy…carefree. And that's what she wants to be right now. Happy. Carefree. She doesn't want to be a prude and she definitely does not want to spoil the night.

She decided maybe she'll just have one drink, so that's what she starts with. One.

But one soon turned to two, and two somehow tripled to six, and now she's got a pretty good buzz going on. She's losing herself in the music, dancing in between two guys. She lost Rachel a while ago. Last she saw she was dragging some guy out the door.

Brooke figured it's good that this party is at her own place. That way she won't have to worry about being too wasted to walk home. But at the same time, she's not exactly keeping a strict eye on things. She's almost to the point of really drunk so if something gets stolen or broken, she'll blame Rachel for leaving her alone with a bunch of strangers.

The party continued on, and soon it was very close to being 12 a.m.

She stumbled to the counter to fill up her cup when she recognized someone. It was one of her models. One of her best models…at a party…on a Wednesday.

"Alyssa?" she questioned as she got near her.

The blonde in question turned around. "Oh, hey Brooke. Cool party." her head is bobbing along to the beat of the music.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rachel invited me. Told me it was a killer party that came with free cookies." she waved one in Brooke's face for emphasis before biting into it.

Brooke was having a hard time concentrating from all the alcohol but she still tried to set her focus on the girl in front of her. "You have a very important photo shoot with Elle tomorrow…why aren't you at home, resting?"

"Well on Friday, my usual party days, I have to fly to Canada so I thought, why not party it up before I go."

Brooke knows she has to fly to Canada. She set that up for her. But what she can't understand is why she would jeopardize an amazing opportunity to model for Elle to go to a party at her boss's house? Brooke scans the room when she notices, half the girls here are all her models. Letting loose, having fun and maybe they never get to do that but today is not the day. Not when they have to look absolutely perfect – in her mother's words – for their photo shoots.

Brooke knew she probably looked like the biggest hypocrite but right now she could care less. She needed her models to be well and alive for tomorrow. Just as she's about to reprimand Alyssa, her phone buzzed on the counter. She totally forgot she left it there. She picked it up and saw she has about ten missed calls and new text messages from…_Lucas._

That sobered her up quickly.

She opened the latest one. '_where the hell r u?' _it read and she suddenly recollected that she was supposed to meet him tonight. They had plans. She would meet him at a nearby bar and then they'd come to her apartment. They like to get a little drunk before actually doing the deed – her especially – so she won't let negative thoughts take over her mind and convince herself that she's being a dumbass…though somewhere in the back of her mind she may know the truth.

She mentally slapped herself for letting it slip her mind. Just as she's grabbing her coat to head out, her conversation with Rachel earlier today came to mind.

"_I'm supposed to see him tonight…"_

"_Don't go."_

"_How can I not go? He's going to freak if I leave him waiting."_

"_Then maybe he'll get the hint that he needs to stay away."_

Brooke looked down at her coat and suddenly feels very ashamed. She shouldn't go. She knew this.

But she _wanted to._ So badly.

She thought of how he'd look right now. Sitting at the bar, waiting for her and probably looking pissed. And if he was already mad, she needed to go. She needed to go lighten up his mood – she was the one who caused it to turn sour after all, and she needed to right her wrong. At least, that's what she told herself.

She promised him she'd help him. Granted, it was a year ago, but she still didn't think he was fixed. As much as she hated to admit it, he was still hurting because of _her _and it was Brooke's job to make him feel better. It was what she did…what she had always done.

It was what friends do. She had always been there for him, someone for him to lean on. Someone he could turn to for help. And it's probably what she would always be to him. The only thing she would ever be.

Her eyes lowered, and the feeling of shame settled back in.

"_I mean it Brooke…it's not healthy for you – both of you actually."_

She quickly pushed it away.

That was just what this was about. Helping him, fixing him. And when he was fixed, it would all be over. Then they could both move on with their lives. Maybe if _she _came to her senses, they could both find their way back to each other because she was sure on some level that Lucas would never be over _her_ but for now – even if it was for a little while, she would help him move on. She had to.

She promised. She promised him. She promised a year ago, and she promised three years ago.

'_As long as you promise to rescue me back…'_

'_I promise.'_

She was determined. Her mind was set. She was going to go.

She wouldn't give up on him.

Before leaving she approached Alyssa once more. "Alyssa, go home. Get all of these people out, then go home. Get some sleep. And you better be focused during that photo shoot tomorrow or else you will be out of a job, are we understood?" she said fiercely, her hazel eyes blazing with a fire, letting the blonde know she was serious.

"U-uh, yes Brooke." the young girl stammered.

"Good."

She walked out the door, already dialing Lucas' number. Rachel's words were still sending off warning bells somewhere in the back of her mind but really, since when did she ever listen to the redhead anyway?

…

_What the fuck?_

He was pissed. Beyond pissed. Any passerby could see that just by the way he downed each drink.

She was late. He had called her about five times already, yet he kept getting rewarded with her lovely voicemail. He slammed his phone down on the counter and signaled the bartender to bring him a beer.

She was never late. He might have been late every once in a while but she never was. She never kept him waiting.

He really needed to get laid tonight. He rubbed his temples in frustration and thought about the day he had. He woke up at 12, and briefly he wondered when he stopped doing his usual run in the morning. He skipped breakfast and just downed cups of coffee. His editor called and yelled at him a bit as to why he hadn't given her any new material since his last book and he stared at his computer for a good three hours with nothing to write before deciding that he needed to see Brooke. The day had practically been wasted, but he didn't give a shit. He still felt like he was stressed as hell. But this was his life now – receiving threatening calls from his editor, getting drunk in the morning, and staring at his computer screen all day willing an idea (any idea, really) to come to him. He recognized that seeing Brooke was probably the highlight of his life now.

He'd been temporarily living in New York, partly to be closer to Brooke and partly because his editor demanded some new material by the end of the year or there's a chance he might get dropped. He'd also been avoiding home. He wasn't sure if Haley told Nathan what him and Brooke had been doing but if so, he really didn't want to hear any lectures from the perfect couple. He knew Haley was probably hurt that he had been avoiding her calls, but he knew any conversation they had would drift to how he's such an ass for getting involved with Brooke again and he really didn't want to hear about how much he sucked. He already knew.

His thoughts drifted back to Brooke and where the hell she was. Then back to the fact that he was an ass and did very much suck.

He wondered if she was starting to realize that she was too good for him, and that scared him. Because he knew she was. He knew it wasn't fair the way he was treating her or using her. She deserved way better than scum like him, as Rachel would put it and she was right. He was scum.

He finished his beer in record time and quickly flagged the bartender for another one.

Brooke's fucking with his mind.

He didn't know why he was doing this to her. He had been over Peyton for a long time now – many times he questioned if he ever really loved her – yet he was still sleeping with Brooke so he could get over Peyton. But he _was_ over the blonde, so he didn't know why Brooke wouldn't just tell him off or why he still called her. He assumed she knew on some level that he had no feelings left for Peyton, so why wouldn't she end it?

Why did he keep calling her?

He knew he was an idiot. With all the stupid decisions he had been making – plus Haley calling him on his shit – it wasn't hard to figure out. He had been an ass since high school, ever since Brooke ended it with him officially…maybe even before that.

He rejected all the thoughts running through his mind. No time for a fucking moment of clarity. He glanced at his phone again – no new messages.

_Fucking hell._

He was starting to look desperate. No, he was pretty sure that ship sailed a long time ago.

He tried Brooke's phone again and once again gets rewarded with her lovely raspy voice on her voicemail. He was getting frustrated, more frustrated than he already was. He looked at the time and decided to wait another ten minutes before leaving.

On some level, he knew she would show up. She always did. But there was a little feeling of worry down in the pit of his stomach saying she wouldn't and he was stupid to think he could continue to use her like this.

He decided to text her a couple times and waited patiently for a response.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Seven minutes.

Nothing came – not a call, or a text.

_Screw it._ He thought as he begun to gather his stuff. He threw some money on the counter to cover his tab. He walked outside and leaned against the building to gather himself since he's a little buzzed. Just as he turned around he collided with another small body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry – I'm such a klutz!" the girl exclaimed as she attempted to wipe the drink she spilled on him off his shirt.

"It's alright, Gorgeous." his eyes trailed down her body, and he was definitely satisfied with what he saw. She was wearing a red backless top that allowed him to see an ample amount of her cleavage and her bare midriff. She paired it with a black mini skirt that could undeniably pass for a belt. She was definitely not one of the girls he'd bring home to his mom. "What's your name?" he didn't really care, he just wanted to get laid since Brooke was an obvious no-show.

"Jessica, how about you handsome?"

"Lucas."

The conversation flowed easily. She would be fun, he thought and would definitely be a decent person to have a good time with. She was easy – a definite change from all his other relationships. It was never easy.

Especially with Brooke. She was never easy.

They fought a lot – a whole lot, sometimes over the stupidest stuff, yet though it wasn't easy with her, he had to admit, he'd go back and do it all over again. Just with her.

He was doubled over in laughter from this Jessica chick. She was funny, he would give her that. But he had to speed things up if he wanted a chance at relieving his tension now.

"So Jessica, you got any plans tonight?" he started.

She kinked her eyebrow, and all he could think about is Brooke. "Why Blondie, you thinking about making me another notch in your bed post?"

She was real funny if she thought he would actually be taking her back to his place, but he decided to play along. "Only if you're willing."

"Oh, I'm definitely willing."

He was about to respond when he took a glance across the street and his eyes locked on a pair of familiar hazel ones.

_She came._

Part of him honestly couldn't believe it and part of him kinda knew she would. The bigger part of him is still a little shocked though, he honestly thought she'd stay away tonight. But now he was feeling happy, happier than he'd been at all today.

He took a look at the girl in front of him and abruptly realized there was nothing special about her. The makeup on her face all of a sudden looked too messy and uneven. Her hair looked like someone killed it with a straightener. Her clothes looked cheap. The skin showing on her midriff didn't look so smooth anymore, not like a certain brunette's. All the laughs, they've been faked. All his smiles, they've been forced – only he was just now realizing it.

Brooke's head dipped down for a second before she raised it again to meet his eyes and begun walking across the street. "Get outta here." he muttered to the smiling girl next to him, already forgetting her name. His eyes didn't leave Brooke's.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get outta here." he muttered, a little harsher this time. The girl looked taken back, maybe even a little hurt but he couldn't bring himself to care. He tore his eyes away from Brooke's only for a second to show the girl that he means it. She needed to leave. The one he'd been waiting for has arrived.

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed at his chest roughly. "You're an ass." _Tell me something I don't know._

Brooke appeared in front of him within seconds, eyes round and sympathetic. "I'm sorry I'm late." she whispered as she attempted to walk past him nonchalantly and into the bar. They needed to avoid suspicion. No one ccould find out about this.

His hand linked with her arm, tugging her back to face him. "What happened? You're never late." he inquired.

"I overbooked myself and it slipped my mind." and that's the half-truth. She really did forget, but she also spent most of the time contemplating on whether or not she should actually go. Rachel's words popped up in her mind again and she cursed the redhead for being so damn persuasive.

Her eyes scannned around for any sign of life that might be watching them – anything to distract her. People are hanging outside the club, of course, but most are too wasted to function and others are too busy trying to find a last minute hook up.

He bored his eyes into hers, trying to see if he could catch sight of the truth. He noticed a sadness in them but decided not to question her.

"Your apartment free?" he questioned, his hand still on her arm. She could feel the heat from his skin, and it was making her nervous.

The plan was to head back to her apartment, but he assumed since she was late something must've gone wrong, and he wanted to confirm.

"Not really." she replied vaguely and didn't give anything else away.

He sighed and slipped a hotel room key into her hand, very discreetly. He always had a plan B. "Hotel's four blocks away. You go first, I'll stay a safe distance behind." he didn't want her getting hurt at this time of night. "Go to the room, and wait for me there."

She nodded, and once he removed his hand from her arm, she felt like she ccould breathe again. She started to walk away. He waited a suitable amount of time, and once she was far enough so that he looked like another stranger just walking on the street and not a stalker, he began to follow her.

He was a little buzzed but they really didn't need the alcohol tonight, he concluded. He was fine just being with her. He needed her tonight. His day was stressful enough and Brooke was the best person to relieve his tension. She was the only one who really could.

Brooke arrived at the hotel. She held up her card to the receptionist and once she received the nod of approval, she continued to her destination. She wasn't even in the system, but she guessed, if you had a room key, they would let you in even without even seeing your face. Hell so many people came in and out of these things they probably couldn't even keep track, she thought.

She glanced down at the card and saw the room number. 502. A minor smile graced her features, and soon turned into a full blown one…she remembered. _He remembered._

Or maybe he didn't. Maybe by second nature he just got the same room he got last time, but she shook those thoughts away. She remembered. And for the time being, she was acting like he remembered too.

She walked into the elevator and memories of a year ago took over her mind. She smiled, but only briefly. Because soon enough, that feeling of shame crept into the pit of her stomach, and this time, she welcomed it.

…

Lucas walked back in to the hotel he was staying at. The receptionist eyed him suspiciously, having already seen him go out and say he wouldn't be returning for the rest of the night, but he smoothly ignored her looks and continued on his mission, making his way on to the opening elevator.

As he stepped in, he was overtaken by memories of him and Brooke a year ago. Memories of her carrying his drunk ass up to his room, the kiss that surprised him even in his drunken, lust filled state, and the events that took place after the kiss.

He smiled momentarily. He remembered how it all started.

He remembered how Brooke pushed him away the first time. The heartbreakingly beautiful words she said to him right after, and his vulnerable confession. Her eyes narrowed with sympathy and he knew she was thinking that once she made that decision, there was no going back.

The smile was gone from his face once he reached the fifth floor because once again, he was feeling like the most fucked up dude in the world. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he couldn't seem to stop.

He had a feeling that Brooke Davis might just be his addiction, not that he would want it any other way, but she deserved better. Better than the weekly one night stands he gave her. He reached his hotel room and for the first time since they've started doing this, he hesitated.

Once he opened the door, he spotted Brooke seated on the sofa; her coat still on. He wandered over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing the tense muscles. He felt her begin to get up but he determinedly kept her seated. "Are you alright?" he whispered as he brought all her hair to one side and placed a delicate kiss on her neck.

Brooke whimpered at the light peck and nodded her head yes in response to his question. His devious lips placed light feather kisses on her smooth neck, which was a surprise to her since they usually just get down to business.

He was rewarded with another shy whimper. His lips trailed up to her ear. "Why were you late?" he demanded, still carrying on with the lovely massage.

Brooke found it hard to concentrate, and momentarily she wondered if he was testing her, seeing if she would back out of their arrangement any time soon. "Lucas," she stood up and turned to him. Leaning over the couch, she placed her hands on both sides of his face. "…it's really not important."

He walked around so that he was standing directly in front of her. He stared into her eyes and Brooke apprehended he was trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. His eyes never left hers, and for a moment she wondered if they were going to do anything at all. Then he noded, so quickly that if you weren't looking you would've missed it, and crushed his lips against hers.

Brooke moaned into the kiss because even though she had him just yesterday, his kisses always did ignite something in her. She wanted to tell him about her doubts. The doubts about them. She wanted to tell him that this might be the last time they do this…unless it really meant something. And she wanted it to mean something.

"Lucas," she pulled away panting. "I…"

"I know baby, I want you too." His voice rasped in between kisses as he brought her back to him.

She gave in, and for now she would relish in the feeling of being with him because she wanted to feel like this forever. Her mind wandered and she thinks that this is how it will always be. She would never get exactly what she wanted because he would always have this power over her. And she could do nothing about it.

His hands traveled down her arms and to the belt at her waist. With a quick tug, the belt popped open and the coat slid away from her frame. She shrugged it off as his hands continued on their journey. They retreated to her waist and slowly crept up until they met her round and full breasts. Brooke let out a low moan as he began to knead each one.

His lips continued on their mission to weaken her even more as they trailed down her jaw and to her neck.

"Lucas…" Brooke breathed out, panting heavily from just foreplay.

His hands find her zipper and quickly undoes it so he can get rid of the dress that restricting him from his prize. She slid out of her heels and the dress dropped to the floor, which she quickly stepped out of.

Lucas took a moment to admire her, standing before him in nothing but a simple black bra and panties set. He had the strange urge to say she was beautiful and as quickly as it came he quickly dismissed it.

He kissed her, rough and hard. She was hoisted up in his arms before either realized and he carried her to his bed, laying her down gently. Her delicate hands pulled at his shirt until she was revealed with his toned chest and when her hands make contact, he couldn't help but moan. The fabric was removed from his body and soon enough so were his pants.

He decided that she was still wearing too much clothing for his liking. He unclasped her bra hurriedly and once it fell away and revealed to him her ample breasts he feels as if he just has to stare. He couldn't look away though he's seen them many times before. He brought his mouth down and sucked her nipple between his teeth; Brooke gasped with pleasure. She arched her back, giving him more access to her body and let out a series of moans.

He released her breast and trailed his kisses down her flat stomach, stopping right above her underwear line. His hand moved up along her thigh and once it made contact with the lacey fabric of her underwear, with one rough tug, it was ripped away from her body. Gently, he slid his fingers along her fold, prompting Brooke to let out a satisfying moan. He slipped one into her and the look on her face, he concluded, is priceless. Her head full of loose locks pushed against the pillows as his fingers continued to feast on her delicate flesh. He deliberately kept his movements painstakingly calm, making her body rack with impatience and pure desire.

He soon replaced his hand with his tongue and that really set her off. Brooke let out a loud moan that neither knew she was capable of as Lucas' tongue made contact with the space between her legs. He made his way over every fold, plunging in and out of her. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and soon her body began to convulse with pleasure. Lucas watched in awe as she rides out her orgasm. It took her some time to recover from the hard waves of pleasure but when she did, she laid almost lifeless on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he questioned with a smug smile on his face as he brought his body back up to meet hers.

Brooke nodded, breathless.

"Don't tell me that wore you out." He chuckled, running his hand along her chest. "From experience I know you can go way longer."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, accepting his challenge. "Trust me baby, I can." she said in that panting raspy voice that he loved so much.

He smirked before lowering his head down to meet her lips again. Brooke lifted her legs and began to push his boxers down. Once they were off they both moaned at the new skin contact and he plunged into her in the next second. Brooke couldn't stop herself from arching her back and giving Lucas full access to her neck, which he took full advantage of, sucking on her sweet spot that took her into a new frenzy just like all the times before.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pumpped into her at a solid pace. "Harder Lucas, please." she practically begged and he buried his face into her neck as he picked up speed.

She was writhing in pleasure underneath him and he felt like he could do this with her all day. Her pelvis was grinding against his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He could tell she was close and even though he was trying to hold out for as long as possible, he knew he was close too. His thrusts became faster, never wanting it to end until his body couldn't hold him up anymore.

"Luke…I'm gonna…" Brooke didn't get to finish her sentence as the most amazing sound he swore he'd ever heard erupted from her mouth. Her body trembled for the second time that night and just watching her face brought him over the edge with her. Yes, Brooke Davis was his addiction – a mouthwatering addiction. And he did not mind.

He collapsed on to her, careful not to crush her. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Lucas rolled over on his side. He found the blanket on the floor and covered both of their bodies with it, Brooke mumbling a soft 'thanks' in response.

He loved this feeling. The feeling of release he can really only experience properly with Brooke. No longer did he feel stressed about the day he had. He wondered if he had taken someone else home tonight would he have felt what he was feeling now.

He turned over to the clock on the nightstand and flips the radio on because he knew Brooke liked to fall asleep to music playing.

Brooke smiled from her side on the bed, touched that he remembered, but it gradually went away as she listened to the lyrics in the song.

_Can you lie next to her and give her you heart, your heart_

_As well as your body and can you lie next to her_

_and confess you love, your love as well as your folly_

Brooke stiffened as it played. She knew that Lucas would never be able to give her his heart. Not again, assuming she ever really had it in the first place. He was still hung up on _her._ He was still in love with her.

She would never fully have him, not really. And that thought alone made her want to get up and leave or even slap herself for acting stupid, because she knew she was in fact, stupid.

A few tears escaped from her eyes and she wiped them away in record time, scared that Lucas might hear her but a light snore cut into her thoughts and she turned over to see that he was already asleep. So she let the tears fall. One by one they made their way on to the pillow. And she realized that there was nothing special about this night at all, or her and Lucas. Maybe there never was.

As the song continued on playing, that feeling of shame settled back into Brooke once again and she came to the realization that, it never left her.

_But tell me now where was my fault,_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_But tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

…

* * *

Are you crying? I know I am. Lol. And just for confirmation, when you see 'she' or 'her' in italics, it usually means someone else which you all probably know who or Brooke. But rarely Brooke. I'm a little apprehensive about the sex scene because I don't want FF to remove it but we all need a little reward every now and then. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, don't forget to review this one!

Update: Damn, I need a beta.


	3. The Path That Leads to Nowhere

**Author's Notes: **There's nothing I want more than **a)** The new The Killers album, Battle Born **b)** to get a review from The King of Brucas Smut (Toddntan) and to know why his account is closed **c)** a freakin time machine and **d)** to travel to this Alternate Universe we all talk so animatedly about and live forever with my beloved Brucas!

**ww w. urb and ict ion ar y de fine . php ? te rm = bro oke – **thought you guys should check this out, take out spaces. (or go to urbandictionary and type in brooke)

**Summary: **You all know what this freakin story is about.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to One Tree Hill, and there isn't enough money in the world to make me. I mean, I could buy the rights to the show. But then again, man would have to step up their game and finally invent a freaking time machine…we're seriously behind on that.

Chapter Three : The Path That Leads to Nowhere

Brooke woke up alone, _again_ and honestly wondered to herself why she thought he would still be here. He never was. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was only 6 am. She thought it was way too early for him to already be gone but she figured he didn't want to take any chances. She hurried to get dressed and rushed out of the hotel room as fast as she could.

She rushed past the receptionist desk and into the cold – the wind smacking against her face, making her eyes well up even more. She kept her head down, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. She made it to her loft in record time and silently prayed Rachel was half-unconscious in some stranger's bed still, but the gods were known for not being on her side before.

Entering her loft, she noticed everything was as she left it. And by as she left it, it meant before they threw the crazy party on a Wednesday. She checked her room, Rachel's and the bathroom. The place was _squeaky_ clean – not a chair out-of-place, not a vase broken, not any leftover clothing…or _people_. She knew Rachel couldn't have done it since she was nowhere to be found and was probably sleeping off her hangover.

She concluded her model Alyssa must have done it, with the help of the other models of course. Brooke had basically left the young girl shaking in her skirt – ordering her to get all the people out and rest up for her photo shoot tomorrow or she'd be out of a job. She probably felt bad for momentarily getting on Brooke's bad side and did extra work. Brooke mentally gave herself and pat on the back and donned a smug smile at being able to be a scary boss who took no shit. She didn't think she had been that firm with the girl but apparently she had been.

But the thought also scared her for a split second. It made her feel as if she was becoming more and more like her _mother_. She visibly cringed.

Brooke promised herself she would never become anything like that woman – no matter how old she got or bitter about the things around her. She would never be _that_ bad. And if a few strict words had a model cleaning Brooke's entire loft just to make her happy, then she definitely knew _that_ was a problem.

She sighed walking over to her counter and threw her bag on it. She knew she had a bitchy side, but that wasn't something she wanted to be known for – at least, not like her mother anyway. Everyone knew Victoria – or _Bitchtoria_ as some liked to say – as the Devil's spawn with a stick up her ass, or even the Devil herself. She could probably even make the president shudder in fear… Brooke didn't think it was totally absurd.

She heaved another big sigh as she took out her phone, dialing in the number. She felt something in the back of her mind saying that this was the right thing to do. She knew it was probably way too early to be calling the girl since she just scolded her the night before about her very important photo shoot today and that she does in fact need her rest considering she probably stayed a while to clean the whole apartment, but Brooke decided she would take the chance anyway.

She answered on the fifth ring. "_Hello…?"_

Brooke could hear the sleepiness in her model's voice but couldn't bring herself to feel bad, not with the news she was about to tell her. "Alyssa, hey…It's Brooke."

"_Brooke?_" the girl said in alarm and Brooke instantly felt horrible. "I-I was just about to get up for my photo shoot…honest! And I got all the people out from your apartment last night – I even stayed to clean a little and if I missed something I'm terribly sorry– "

Brooke stopped the young model mid-rant. She honestly didn't think she had been that harsh on the girl last night, but something told her it probably had something to do with her confusion about _Lucas_.

"Alyssa, I'm not calling to hound you." Alyssa had only been working for her for a short amount of time, but she could already tell that the girl was sweet and kind – only two years shy of Brooke's age. Sure she had a wild side – who didn't? But she was probably one of the few models Brooke could have an actual conversation with. And she was very beautiful – which of course Victoria noticed first hand but Brooke actually wanted to know her personality, as she did with all of her models. With work taking over her schedule, she hadn't had time to do that but the few conversations she actually had with her she could tell that she was an okay girl and had a lot to offer.

"I actually just wanted to apologize for last night. I know I was a bit harsh and…you didn't deserve that."

"_Oh…"_ came the bewildered response. Everyone at the company knew of Brooke as nice and although they knew she had a bitchy side, it rarely came out except around her mother or the redhead. But still, the youthful model wasn't expecting her _boss _to be apologizing to her. "Okay…?"

Sensing her confusion, Brooke decided to proceed with what she initially called for. "Look, I know since you've gotten here you've worked very hard so I thought– "

"Oh no, you aren't firing me are you?" the suddenly awake model cut in and Brooke was too shocked to answer right away. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "because I really like working for you Brooke and I've had so much fun here and I promise I'll never go to another party _ever_ again!"

"Alyssa…Alyssa! Calm down," Brooke started and waited for the girl's breathing to return to normal before she continued. "I'm not firing you." She stated firmly, making sure she got her point across. "I just called to apologize for last night and to tell you that I'm giving you the rest of the week off."

"_What?_"

"You've been working really hard so I think you deserve it." There was a long silence on Alyssa's end and Brooke thought she was probably trying to recover from the shock. "_Soooooo_… after your photo shoot you can go home and relax and not worry about work until Monday."

"But it's Thursday."

"Oh yeah." Brooke mentally slapped herself. If she gave her the week off _now_ she'd only have a day to relax – minus the weekend because _everyone_ had the weekend off. "Well you can have the rest of the week off and next week." She decided happily.

"Wait… _Are you serious_?"Alyssa asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Brooke resolved before a thought crossed her mind. "Just don't come to work next Monday all hung over." She joked and reveled in hearing the young girl's laughter.

"Thank you so much Brooke," Alyssa said sincerely, truly liking her boss. "…what does Victoria think about this?" she asked quietly. She knew the older woman had a temper, and god help anyone who was around when she was having one of her moods.

Brooke's eyes narrowed and she soon found herself glaring at a nearby lamp. "She works for me." she replied tightly, signaling that the topic was over.

The young blonde on the other end of the line nodded her head in understanding. "Well thanks again Brooke, I really appreciate it."

"No problem – plus, it looks like you're free for your usual party day." she joked to the model bringing up their conversation from last night and they both laughed as they say their goodbyes.

Brooke felt a sense of satisfaction as she put her phone on the counter before walking to her room. She couldn't bring herself to care how Victoria would react to her letting one of their best models take a few days off. Rachel would be back soon so that solved that problem besides, Brooke knew it was the right thing to do. Alyssa had been just like Rachel – flying here and there in a minimal amount of days, barely having time to rest. She was honestly surprised they both weren't jet lagged as hell on the runways. The brunette didn't care what Victoria had to say about it, there was no way she letting Alyssa come back to work until she got her full vacation.

Feeling accomplished, Brooke peeled away last night's clothing and started the shower.

…**.**

_Brooke laughed as she stumbled through Lucas' door. "Alright Boozy, let's get you to bed – come on."_

_Their night on the town hadn't gone completely as expected. After he called her up to celebrate the fact that someone wanted to publish his book, she thought they'd go out, hit a few clubs, get really drunk and celebrate like they were back in high school. She didn't expect that she would be acting as his fiancé half the night._

_But she wasn't really complaining. Though it was nice to see Lucas again after a year of little to no contact, there was a slight pain in her heart when he told her that him and her blonde best friend had broken up. They were Lucas and Peyton…True Love Always. _

_She figured this was just a minor setback on their road to sickening happiness but the brooder seemed hell-bent on forgetting Peyton tonight – and that scared her. Because if Lucas and Peyton didn't end up together, all that she sacrificed would have been for nothing, and she was hell-bent on not accepting that as an outcome. But that wasn't where the pain inside her stopped._

_Acting as his fiancé tonight seemed innocent. Getting free drinks and free carriage rides – no big deal. Except she forgot how much this had been her dream back in high school, how much her and Lucas had talked about their future together. And her heart hurt even more when she looked into his eyes and saw that this was merely a joke to him – not that she had expected him to be even the slightest bit nostalgic over their high school fling, but Brooke Davis was always one for hope. Watching stupid romance movies as a child branded that into her brain and she couldn't help but _hope _that maybe, just maybe, Lucas was thinking what she was thinking. Maybe he was reminiscing on the days when they would sit in his bedroom and talk about their future – the one they envisioned where Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had ended up together._

_She struggled to keep his weight up as they walked towards his bed. She honestly wasn't expecting Lucas to get this drunk, but she had momentarily forgot that Lucas was a lightweight when it came to alcohol and that she was the one that even introduced him to the meaning of _fun.

"_Whoa…!" she exclaimed as Lucas fell onto his bed. "Alright…"_

_Lucas looked as if he was gonna throw up any second, and Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly amused. She'd had the same amount of alcohol as him, yet she could at least walk straight – perhaps even fool a cop if he decided to do the whole walk-in-a-straight-line-without-wobbling test on her._

"_The bed is spinning…" Lucas looked around the room, his hazy eyes unable to focus on a single object. He looked up at Brooke. All he could see was Brooke._

"_You're gonna be okay," he found her raspy voice soothing, as if he was slowly fading off into a deep sleep and she was singing him a lullaby. "I'm gonna get you in to some jammies, and then I'm gonna take a cab home…" she informed him as she unbuttoned his shirt and suddenly he realized that she wouldn't be staying, and he didn't really want to be alone. He needed some comfort. Peyton pissed him off by saying 'no' to his proposal and he really didn't want to spend the rest of the night thinking about her…or how it seemed like he wasn't that bothered by their break up…or how it seemed that he could never keep a stable relationship and abruptly his thoughts drifted back to Brooke._

"…_and you can sleep it off."_

_He was staring at her now and realized he needed her in particular. She's always been there for him and she looked so pretty tonight – as his thoughts felt the need to keep reminding him the whole night._

_He didn't want her to go._

_He wanted her to stay, so he told her._

"_Or you could stay…" and immediately Brooke recognized his tone as some kind of invitation but she didn't have time to process his words before he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips against hers._

_The kiss was familiar, and Brooke felt herself involuntarily kiss back, succumbing to his control – almost as if her lips were moving without her permission. It was like routine, though she had gone so long without kissing him and that it took her very breath away. She briefly wondered how Lucas Scott could make kissing him feel so new and ancient at the same time._

_She moaned into the kiss and Lucas thought if he didn't have her right there, at that second, he just might go crazy. But she pulled away before his hands could travel._

"_Okay," she turned away briefly to regain her composure and her hand went up to his chest to hold him at bay. "I think _that_ might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty-four hours." He fell back on the bed, feeling slightly pathetic._

_If she was referring to him and Peyton breaking up as the first stupidest thing, he couldn't help but feel that she was hugely mistaken. Kissing her again felt like coming home and he wanted to tell her that but she started talking before he can._

"_Luke we're not in high school anymore and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now so do you – okay?"_

_He felt lost. Did he still love Peyton? His mind was screaming yes, but his heart rang in his ears that he didn't. He didn't know which one to listen to and Brooke's taste still on his lips clouded his judgment._

_He sat up. "I feel lost Brooke; I don't know what to do anymore…"_

"_Alright, do you remember when I started Clothes Over Bros? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work." and suddenly he felt like an ass because he knew it was hurting her to bring all this up again, but she was doing it for him. Her hand went up and he catches sight of the ring. It sparkled under the light. He couldn't help but notice how good it looked on her finger._

"…_and you need to do the same right now. You need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be and then you approach Peyton and–" she paused, and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. "…if she comes back to you then you know it's meant to be, okay?"_

_He nodded although he was not sure whether he wanted to get back with Peyton or not. Being with Brooke felt so good – although he knew it was hurting her, he just wanted to be with her tonight. Just with her._

"_I'm gonna go," she said as she slipped the ring off her finger and into his palm It suddenly felt heavy. "and you probably won't see me for a while…" That was when he knew he had to say something, anything to get her to stay. _

_Brooke looked into his conflicted eyes and felt her heart break. For a moment, she hated her blonde best friend for doing this to him. Why couldn't she have just said yes? Brooke wouldn't be here right now, and everything would've worked out in the end. She had to believe that, because it's the only way she would be able to keep on going._

_She caught his gaze and held it, repeating the same thing he said to her just a year ago. "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world some day and he doesn't even know it yet." Because she had faith in him, she always did. She could feel her heart aching in her chest, but she had to do this…she had to help him._

_Just as she was about to turn away, Lucas' hand locked on to her wrist, keeping her in place. She didn't turn around and he could visibly see that her breathing had picked up speed._

"_Don't go…please."_

_Brooke silently scoffed to herself. Even after everything she had said, he still wanted her to stay. That thought both warmed her heart and made her mad – she wasn't sure which emotion she should feel._

"_Luke…"_

"_Please Brooke." he was suddenly standing right in front of her. "I don't wanna be alone."_

_Her eyes moved from his intense blue orbs to his bare chest…then quickly back to them as if she'd been caught drifting into restricted territory. She sighed._

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?" he whined, and for a moment Brooke thought he sounded like Peyton. His hand came up to cup her cheek but she stepped to the side._

"_Because I can't." she repeated more firmly. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?"_

_Her voice shook, and he hung his head in shame. "I feel lost Brooke. I feel lost and alone and I have for a really long time…" he confessed. He gazed into her eyes and recognized her confusion. How could he possibly feel lost and alone if he'd just broken up with Peyton yesterday?_

_His eyes bored into hers in an intense gaze and Brooke felt as if she understood completely, though she didn't want to. She knew she had to leave now, before he sucked her in completely. She had to get out._

_Her eyes were darting around animatedly – searching desperately for an escape._

"_Please," he whispered and Brooke felt her knees go weak. "I need you."_

_He said them – the words she'd been wanting to hear for so long._

_He was looking at her. She was looking at him. She'd been silent for far too long and Lucas guessed she might be close to relenting. Her eyes watered and she looked as if she might cry so Lucas brought her into him, holding her close and tight. A bone-crushing hug that failed in comparison to the one they'd shared when he first saw her. Her arms went around his neck, and she held on for dear life._

_Warmth filled her body, and she wanted to cry just from all the overwhelming emotions. She felt his skin underneath her hands and she would honestly love nothing more than to stay like this forever._

_She was not sure how long they stood like that, but she felt so safe – more safe than she'd ever felt before. She gave him one last squeeze and making sure the tears have completely went away, she begansto pull away._

"_Okay, I'll stay."_

…**.**

Brooke checked her watch as she was walking the streets of New York. She had fifteen minutes to spare so she decided to head over to the local coffee shop across the street to join Millicent.

For some reason, she felt like taking it easy on everyone today, which is why she decided that she would find her friend and offer to get the coffee this time. She wanted everyone to get a break today – wishing Lucas would one day give her a break.

In the shower, she spent a good twenty minutes crying her eyes out and throwing herself a little pity party. After that whole breakdown, she decided she wanted today to be a good day – and _not_ think about _Lucas_. She repeated to herself many times in the mirror: _Today will be a good day, and you will not think about Lucas._

She was determined to actually make it happen.

Brooke walked into the coffee shop and spotted Millicent right away.

"Millie!"

The dark haired woman in question turned around, surprise etched onto her soft features. "Brooke? What are you doing here, I was just getting your coffee and then I'd bring it to you at the office. It was going to be waiting for you on your desk but this line was pretty long and you are kinda early and–"

"Millie, breathe." Brooke chuckled as the timid woman blushed and stopped her rant. She honestly still couldn't believe that after two years of friendship Millicent still got nervous around her – or anyone for that matter. "What's got you so jumpy today?"

"Sorry, Victoria called me this morning…" she didn't have to say anymore as she saw Brooke slowly digest the information. Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she wanted to kill something…or _someone_.

Brooke met her friend's concerned gaze and gave an apologetic smile. "Why don't you head to the office and I'll get the coffee?"

Millicent's eyebrows squinted in confusion. "You don't want me to get your coffee? But, I always get your coffee."

"I know but, I'm feeling extra generous today," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "…and, you deserve the break – plus I can tell those heels are a bitch to walk in."

She glanced at her friend's choice in footwear and could tell from her wobbly ankles to the red soles of her feet that the shoes were killing her.

"Yeah," Millicent forced a smile. "_Victoria–"_

"You can call her Bitchtoria if you want…" Brooke cut in. Millicent had morals, and rarely cursed unless absolutely needed. In a way, she reminded Brooke of Haley. "You know you want to…" she coaxed and chuckled when Millicent rose an eyebrow at her.

"You just want to hear me curse, don't you?"

Brooke held her pointer finger and her thumb a centimeter apart. "Kinda,"

"Fine!" Millicent sighed dramatically. "_Bitchtoria_ called me this morning and said if I wear flats to work again, she'd have me fired."

Brooke's blood boiled. "Millicent, how many times do I have to tell you – she works for me, not the other way around. She has no power to fire anyone unless I give the ok."

"I know, I know it's just – she can be kind of intimidating…" her assistant trailed off quietly, not wanting Brooke to know just how scary her mother could be.

Brooke turned away for a moment, took a deep breath, counted to ten and then turned back to her friend. "_Now_, I really have to get the coffee. Scoot!" she playfully pushed her friend out of line. "I'll meet you back at the office in ten."

She watched Millicent walk away – _limp _rather – and began to order the coffee once she noticed it was her turn. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do with her mother. On some level, she was happy to finally have her around – she was finally paying attention to her. But, was it the wrong kind of attention? Her mother only started to take notice that she actually had a daughter when Brooke started this company.

And also the fact that she didn't respect her friends. Brooke knew her mother always hated Peyton – she figured it was because Peyton was a rebel at a young age and already had a mouth on her, or maybe it was because her childhood friend wasn't exactly rich like the Davis'. Her mother always did hate the lower class. But she couldn't for the life of her understand why her mother had to put down every single person she came across. Millicent was probably the nicest person in the world, yet her mother treated her like crap.

She couldn't fathom why. Why did she always have to walk around like she was so much better than everyone? Why couldn't she at least smile everyone once in a while so people knew she was actually a human being?

Why couldn't she say something else to her daughter instead of how much of a disappointment she was?

"Excuse me, Miss?" a charming voice broke her away from her heavy thoughts. She turned around to the voice and was met with a very handsome stranger. He had dark brown eyes, a perfectly tanned complexion that went nicely with his dark brown hair.

He was the exact opposite of _Lucas _and since Brooke was determined not to think of him today, she immediately felt attracted to him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…your order's ready."

She turned around to face the cashier glaring at her holding two cups of coffee, she purposely didn't order Victoria's.

"Oh…" Brooke squeaked and she felt her neck begin to get warm, already knowing the blush was showing up on her cheeks. "Thanks." She muttered and quickly handed the cashier the money before moving out of the way.

"No problem." the stranger replied, showing off an irresistible grin. "You looked like you were concentrating pretty hard there – thought you might put a dent in that pretty little face of yours."

She let out a laugh at his obvious flirting and decided to play along. "You think my face is pretty?"

"Well who wouldn't? A pretty girl like you would attract attention no matter where she goes." He quickly ordered his drink before turning back to Brooke.

"Well I do get attention, but not always because of my looks. I'm Brooke Davis." She stuck a hand out for him to shake and he took it readily.

"Wait…" he started, his eyebrows crumpling together in confusion. "Brooke Davis…as in _the _Brooke Davis? The fashion designer?"

"That would be me," she replied coyly, kinking her eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. "How do you know I'm a fashion designer? Don't tell me you're one of those overly fashionable straight guys...or do you just like to read chick magazines?"

He laughed at her teasing, paying for his drink before nodding at her to follow him outside. "I have a thirteen year old sister who is very much into fashion and won't shut up about it."

Brooke smirked. "Sounds like my kind of girl."

"Yup, I bet you two would get along, Brooke Davis."

Brooke stopped walking on the sidewalk. "See, that's not fair – you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Liam."

"Liam…?" Brooke put her finger on her chin, as if contemplating what to say. "I hate that name." she tried to say in all seriousness but it faded once she heard his laughter, and she herself began to laugh as well.

"Well maybe I can make you like it a little more over dinner tonight." He replied and smiled when she kinked an eyebrow at his straightforwardness.

"Dinner?" Brooke contemplated the idea. She hadn't been on a date in a while and going out with someone who didn't just want to automatically sleep with her was refreshing. Plus, it's not like she was in some sort of relationship with anyone right now.

_Relationship._

Liam nodded and gestured at the two cups of coffee she was holding. "Unless you have some sort of jealous boyfriend that could rip my limbs from my sockets?"

Brooke didn't know what to call her _thing_ with Lucas other than a booty call. But he wasn't her boyfriend, so she was free to date whoever she wanted. But something in the back of her mind told her that it wouldn't be that simple – that Lucas wouldn't be as okay with it as she was thinking but who said he had to know?

"No, no boyfriend."

No boyfriend was good for him, but she still hadn't said yes. He decided to throw in something else that might sway her. "How about dinner, and a movie?"

Brooke shook her head of her thoughts of _Lucas_ and repeated what she to herself this morning. _Today will be a good day, and you will not think about Lucas. _

Satisfied, she smiled up at the attractive man before her. "Dinner and a movie sounds great."

They quickly exchanged numbers, Brooke promising to text him her address before heading into the Clothes Over Bros building.

…**.**

"Lucas!"

His head jolted up and he took in the angry expression on his editor's face. He was in another one of her "meetings" where all he did was sit in a chair and she wasted an hour screaming her head off about how frustrating he was.

He really wasn't in the mood for her to be yelling at him at something in the morning. He still felt guilty about leaving Brooke alone this morning, as he always did. She looked so peaceful sleeping and he honestly hadn't wanted to disturb her. But he also knew that he wanted to talk to her. Sometimes he just wanted to hear her voice. But he couldn't – and it was his _own _fault. He was the one that got them into this mess and now he didn't know how to get them out.

"When I called you in for this meeting, it was not so you could fall asleep while I'm talking to you!"

"No, it was just so you could pester me about a second book, right?" Lucas retorted, honestly not in the mood for Lindsey's rants about him not writing. Brooke was clouding his thoughts and he really just wanted to be alone and brood. "Lindsey, it's only been a couple of months–"

"Yeah and even though people aren't expecting a second book right now, they're expecting you to be working on something – I'm expecting you to be working on something." Lindsey sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "People _will_ be expecting something soon."

"Lindsey, my first book just came out _four_ months ago!" he argued, not seeing why him not writing was such a big issue. "People are still talking about it and buying it."

"Yes but when the success of this book dies down, people will be wanting more." she shook her head in frustration at the boy in front of her. "You need to be working on something now so it will be ready when people want it."

Lucas sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. "Fine." he relented. "I was gonna surprise you but I guess I'll just have to tell you now – I am working on something." he lied.

He just really wanted the young editor off his back and if that meant he had to lie, then so be it.

Lindsey sits up in her chair. "What?" her bewildered expression turning into a frown when she noticed his smug smile. "You just listened to me scream my head off for a whole hour about you not writing and this whole time you were actually hiding the fact that you are?" he just simply shrugged his shoulders and the action made Lindsey roll her eyes. "You're an ass you know that?"

"You're hot when you're angry." His smile widened even more when he saw the blush tinting Lindsey's cheeks. He got up from his chair. "Look, to say sorry for putting unneeded stress on you, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Lindsey blushed even more. "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "maybe we can even see a movie after."

"Like a date?"

He leaned across her desk, the action causing his muscles to bulge out of his shirt even more, his face centimeters from hers. "Only if you want it to be." he whispered and watched her as the blush deepened and some sort of weird sound came from her throat.

"But…I'm your editor."

"There are no expectations on this little outing, Linds. Just two friends hanging out." he raises an eyebrow in her direction, waiting for her answer.

"Okay." she caved as she reorganized the items on her desk – just to have something to do with her hands. "But I can't tonight. I have a few manuscripts to edit but, I'm free tomorrow."

He leaned back. "Alright. I'll call you." he said smoothly as he headed for the door, winking in her direction before exiting.

…**.**

"You were late."

Brooke looked up from the design she had been working on. She spotted her mother at her doorway and inwardly groans for being so accepting of her malicious attitude. She had just gotten out of a meeting about the upcoming topic for the tenth issue of B. Davis magazine. She honestly couldn't believe it herself that they were so far ahead and the magazine had just come out, but they had planned this for months. The meeting was nothing serious really – just who was gonna be writing what for each section of the magazine. But she still wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother.

Her features donned an expression of confusion. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Her mother walked further into the office and Brooke felt as though she was invading her personal space. "Your timesheet says you clocked in at 7:45."

"Yeah…?"

"You're supposed to be here at 7." her mother reprimanded with an impatient tone.

Brooke slammed her design on her desk and stood up to face her mother. "I'm supposed to be here at 7:30, fifteen minutes won't make a difference." she said back just as fiercely.

"I changed it to 7."

"Without telling me?" Brooke yelled in disbelief.

"You would know if you bothered to check the timesheet!" Victoria yelled, her face turning redder as the minutes go by.

Brooke swallowed and fought to maintain her composure. "Mother," she started off slowly but Victoria interrupted her before she could finish.

"Victoria!" she shouted. "Call me Victoria." and she finished by putting on a clearly fake, displeased smile.

Brooke's eyes rolled in annoyance. "_Victoria_, those timesheets are dumb. Why do I need to know what time the staff comes in? As long as they're here and doing their jobs – that's all that matters."

"Those timesheets help you learn responsibility – something you seem to have trouble with." She hissed before leaning back to stare at Brooke as the mother and daughter duo got into a stare off of sorts. Victoria's gaze wouldn't waver, and Brooke knew she meant serious business.

Brooke was the first to look away, tired of dealing with her mother in the early hours of the day.

Her mother let out a snort of smugness before narrowing her eyes. "You will be here from now on at 6." she turned on her heel.

"6 AM?! Mother you can not be serious!" Brooke exclaimed, honestly appalled at the idea of getting up at five in the morning.

"Victoria." She corrected again. "And I am serious. Six it is Brooke, I mean it. You need to learn to be responsible." She turned on her heels to walk away again before stopping at the doorway. She threw Brooke a hard glance. "Oh, and that's _hideous_. Throw it away and start again." her steely gaze settled on Brooke once more before she exited the office. It took Brooke a moment to figure out that she was talking about the design on her desk – the one she'd started last week and was so proud of.

Brooke sighed and stared at the design. Anyone else would probably think it was amazing – maybe her best design yet. It was sure to be a hit with the buyers. She shook her head softly as she ripped the paper from her sketch book, balled it up and threw it in the trash.

"Whatever you say mother." she muttered before she began sketching a new design.

Time to _start again_.

…**.**

"_Luke, it'd be nice to know you are still alive. You don't have to do this you know – but you've already decided so… Anyway, Jamie's second birthday is coming up and it'd be nice if you were there – actually if you miss this I'll kick your ass, then Nathan will – and I'm calling Brooke too! You both can't ignore us forever…_

_Call me."_

Lucas was met with the distressed voice of his best friend drifting through his apartment when he strolled in. As he listened to her message, he couldn't help but feel a big weight of guilt on his shoulders. He knew it wasn't right to keep ignoring Haley; she was just trying to help after all. But he didn't need to be reminded of the fact that he was an ass every two seconds.

He knew what he was doing with Brooke wasn't right – _fair _to anyone. Not to her, not to himself, and probably not to her redheaded best friend who had to constantly deal with the effects his actions had on the brunette.

His eyes drifted over to his answering machine as it signaled he had another message.

"_Luke, it's Nate. I know Haley probably already called you but in case she wasn't firm enough – if you miss this birthday party I'll make sure to give you a new face. You have an obligation to be here, you're family…"_

Those words just made Lucas feel even worse about himself. He felt like he was slowly letting everyone around him down. He knew if his mom knew he was ignoring everyone's calls, she would've sailed back from wherever she was in the world and properly paid him a visit herself – of ass-whooping.

She was still his mom. And she believed that you were never too old for a proper spanking.

"…_I really don't know why you're being so distant – you know if something's going on you can talk to me or Haley about it. So pick up your damn phone, because I'm tired of seeing my wife worry."_

The message ended. Lucas went over to the machine and erased them both. He wouldn't miss Jamie's second, but he just couldn't deal with anybody right now, let alone Haley and Nathan.

He sat down on the couch and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. Mindlessly flipping through the channels, his thoughts drifted to Brooke and what she might be doing right now. He thought about her all the time. She was always occupying his thoughts – it was like he could feel her here with him. He had even almost felt guilty about making a date with his editor, Lindsey.

But then he remembered that him and Brooke weren't in a relationship – and sometimes that pained him more than he cared to admit.

He hadn't even noticed he stopped on the news until he heard his name.

"_That's right folks, we're talking about the new novel that just came out a few months An Unkindness of Ravens by Lucas Scott – the novel that's got everyone raving mad and that The New York Times calls a bestseller. It's got drama, love triangles, secrets, lies – all my favorite things." _the cheesy news reporter finished off with an equally cheesy grin.

"No way," Lucas murmured in astonishment.

"_Let's see what some of the readers think of it…_

"_Honestly, I can't put it down." _one woman said.

"_It's my new favorite book. I've already read it three times!" _said another.

"_I can connect to all the characters – but I'm totally Team Brooke."_

"_I'm Team Peyton!"_

The screen then solely showed the news reporter with a grin that was bigger than his entire face.

"_There you have it folks, An Unkindness of Ravens by Lucas Scott is definitely worth the buy. You won't regret it."_

Lucas shut the TV off after that. He couldn't believe all these people loved his book. It was one thing to get the checks from the publishing company but another to actually hear the reviews of the readers.

He felt like calling someone to share the good news – Brooke in particular. She'd of course be happy for him but it'd definitely be strange to her since he never calls her except to tell her to come over and do _things _with him.

His thoughts drifted back to the newscast on his book. Something threw him off guard.

"_But I'm totally Team Brooke…" "I'm Team Peyton!"_

Lucas mulled over those words. The last thing he wanted was for the Love Triangle of Death to be the focal point of his book. It was mainly about a boy connecting with his estranged brother and their mutual love for basketball. The love triangle was something that happened – and he regretted it on some days – but it wasn't meant to make the fans go crazy on teams.

His relationship with Peyton had been a big part of the book, making most his relationship with Brooke get written out. Lindsey had declared that if there was a main love interest instead of a boy torn between two lovers, that would make people more inclined to read it and put the fans at ease knowing that everyone got a happy ending. Because everyone loves happy endings.

But even though most of his relationship with Brooke was written out, there was still someone on Team Brooke. Maybe even more people wanted the Lucas in the book to be with the Brooke in the book. Lucas thinks that maybe if he'd just fought Lindsey just a little harder on not writing out his relationship with Brooke, then maybe there would be more people on Team Brooke and not Team Peyton.

Before Lucas could even laugh at the thought that he was sitting here moping over everyone not being on Team Brooke, _someone_ else caught his attention.

_Peyton._

He hadn't thought about the curly blonde artist in a while. Since she turned down his proposal, he had gotten over her, of course. He knew he didn't love her anymore. And he definitely didn't resent her for turning down his proposal – he realized now that it was for the best. They weren't meant to be, and he hated that he gave all those people reading his book false hope and that he himself had that hope.

Also the fact that if he didn't love Peyton anymore, what the hell was his thing with Brooke about?

At first, it was all about helping him get over the blonde. But sometimes he wondered if he was ever really _in love_ with her.

But then if he wasn't, why did he start this thing with Brooke?

And that's what he was most afraid of. Because then he'd really have to face the truth as to why he just couldn't seem to get enough of Brooke Davis.

He'd have to honestly admit that he was just not ready for that.

…**.**

Brooke was drained from the hellish day she had – and a bunch of that hell came straight from her mother – but that didn't stop her from announcing loudly "I have a date!" as she entered her apartment.

"Would you shut the hell up? I'm still nursing this hangover." The disgruntled reply came as the redhead seated at the counter slouched in exhaust and her head lay flat on the marble counter-top.

Brooke scoffed in disbelief. "Rachel, it's five o' clock." She snorted in amusement when her friend merely groaned in response. "How do you still have a hangover?"

The redhead lifted her head off the counter and Brooke finally noticed her bloodshot eyes and the coffee mug she had in one hand. "I made the stupid decision of having a morning after party with this guy…"

"What kind of morning after party?" Brooke cut in, her voice soft but with a hint of worry to it.

Rachel knew exactly what her friend was thinking by the sound of her voice and she felt slightly guilty for having to let her down. "There were just a few drinks and…" she trailed off, hoping Brooke would drop it but she knew the fashion icon, and she knew she would only continue talking about it – because she _cared_. Plus the fact that her eyes were crimson red was a dead giveaway.

Grabbing her friend's face fiercely, the fashion icon inspected her eyes. "You did it again, didn't you?"

"Brooke, it was only once– "

"Yeah that's what you said the first time." she hissed, not able to believe how stupid her friend was being. "Rachel," Her tone was borderline bitchy but attempting to be soothing now; she heaved a big sighed. "this isn't _healthy_ for you."

And it almost felt ironic to be the saying the words Rachel had uttered just yesterday. It was funny how much could change in less than twenty-four hours. The way the redhead looked now was a definite change to how she looked yesterday, and Brooke momentarily wondered how long her friend had been craving _that_.

"It won't happen again."

It was an empty promise – that much they both knew. But at least the model had the decency to make an attempt. Her last relapse had been mere months ago, and Brooke feared that the next one would come much _sooner._

She eyed her friend over the counter suspiciously then softly sighed to herself. "How did we get so screwed up?" She questioned the air but Rachel took it as meaning something entirely different.

"Does that mean you actually did go to see him yesterday?"

The fashion icon looked at her friend with teary eyes and Rachel's eye narrowed in concern. "Give me something Rach – give me _anything _that could possibly keep me away from _him_, 'cause I honestly don't know how to stop." The tears fell, and Brooke silently cursed herself for being so weak.

"Brooke, he's using you–"

"I know that." The brunette growled in annoyance and brought a shaky hand to wipe away the rapidly falling tears. "On one hand, I know this is screwing me up and I know he couldn't care less – but on the other, I get to spend time with him. Even if it is just sex, I get to be around him and help him at the same time." creamy shoulders lifted in an innocent shrug. "– you have no idea how good that feels Rach."

Seeing her friend fall apart right before her eyes was enough to have the redhead's blood boiling. She knew one day she'd kill Lucas Scott – and she dreaded that day might be today. All that crap Brooke was spinning about wanting to help him was just what it was – _crap. _

Lucas Scott was over Peyton Sawyer – Rachel knew that. It was obvious. She just didn't know why Brooke couldn't see that. She properly needed a slap in the face, and Rachel would be that slap in the face if it didn't make her sound like such a hypocrite.

Which is why she truthfully didn't think she'd be much of a support system to her friend right about now considering the fact that she was thinking less than happy – or legal – thoughts about the brooder and the fact that she, herself, was in a probably worse situation. So she did the only thing she knew Brooke would do in a situation where she felt uncomfortable.

"So, what's this about a date?"

She changed the subject. It was fitting considering they both were kind of screwing themselves little by little. Their eyes met and Brooke couldn't help but feel more thankful than anything that Rachel knew her so well – that she had the redhead as a _friend_ at a time like this.

"I met this guy at the coffee shop and he asked me out."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in interest. "And you said yes?"

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" the brunette questioned. "He was so _hot!_"

"Hotter than Lucas…?" the words left the redhead's mouth in a mumble under her breath – making the statement barely audible – but Brooke heard her and despite her efforts to just ignore it, she just had to glare at her longtime friend.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." With a flick of her wrist, her hair went over her shoulder and the smile was back in place. "So yes – I have a _date_."

When the redhead merely said nothing, Brooke's hazel orbs narrowed in confusion. This was not _Rachel-like_ behavior. The brunette knew that under normal circumstances, the model would have teased her endlessly about the date and scolded her about going to see Lucas once again. But she figured her roommate probably felt guilty about her own little _problem_ – though she would never admit.

"But, I've decided I'll save our date for tomorrow."

Brooke's words made Rachel's head shoot up in surprise – having been staring at the contents swirling around in her mug.

"_What? _Why?"

Hazel orbs winked in mischief and comfort. "Nothing beats a hot date like spending time with your _bestest_ friend, getting high on every possible sugary thing in the place, and watching sappy romantic comedies to convince ourselves that the characters are more screwed up than we are."

Rachel blinked, and then let out a laugh. It was such a _Brooke _thing to say.

"You know it's because I'm the only hot date you'll ever get, Slut." the redhead teased as she sauntered away to get the DVD's and Brooke was just happy to have her best friend back.

"Oh whatever, move your fat ass."

Abruptly stopping, Rachel turned to give her best friend a serious look. "You need to call _her_. I may not be able to talk some sense into you, but _she _will." her eyes told the brunette all she needed. They had an understanding – both knowing exactly who she meant.

"Call her." She added firmly before disappearing out of sight. And Brooke knew her best friend was right.

She did need to call _her_. If only she could stop being so afraid and actually pick up the phone.

…**.**

His arms were around her, wrapped tightly, and they were both lost in their own thoughts. They had finished a while ago and while Brooke didn't intend on sleeping tonight, she thought Lucas would have.

But he seemed to have other plans.

She was pleasantly surprised when he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. They never did snuggle after they were finished, but it's not like she was going to object.

She liked being here with him. She felt _safe_.

"Did you ever read it?" his soft voice broke into her thoughts – making her give him her undivided attention. He moved his body on top of hers and she almost moaned at the contact.

"Read what?" Her eyes closed, making the brooder slightly annoyed when he couldn't look into them.

"My book," he pressed. "It came out a couple months ago…"

"I remember when you told me about it." she added quietly, finding this whole situation weird considering they never really talked anymore. "I went to the store and bought it."

"You read it?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked almost guilty.

"…some of it."

Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze. She didn't want to tell him that she could really only read the chapters about them. Once she got to the ones about the blonde artist, her heart was still seriously damaged and wasn't strong enough to get through it. So the book still rests in the drawer on her nightstand with her bookmark in it. She knew the exact page.

She had told herself she'd finish reading it one day – when she successfully got over the brooder, that is.

"Hey," his voice brought her back to reality. His hand landed on her cheek and he looked into her eyes. "you okay?"

She was shocked for a moment from the intensity in his eyes – speechless – and it meant so much to her that he cared, but then she thinks that maybe he was just being polite.

But when was he ever polite.

"Yeah –" pushing his hand away and his body off her, she got up from the bed and searched around the room for her clothes. "I have to go. I left Rachel half asleep in front of the TV and I need to get back before she wakes."

He felt the atmosphere shift. It suddenly felt tense now and he could feel Brooke pulling away from him, though he didn't know _why_?

"Yeah…" he muttered distractedly as he watched her slip on her shoes. "I'm busy tomorrow." he blurted out and Brooke halted her movements.

"Oh." she said softly. "Me too." And she was glad he was busy. She didn't know how she would've been able to tell him about her date…she really didn't have the guts.

Lucas' eyes narrowed. He felt a strange feeling come over him, almost like – _possessiveness._ He wondered what she was doing tomorrow and why exactly she was busy. His thoughts almost compeled him to ask – but he remeberd he had no right.

He was _busy_ tomorrow too – with another woman to be exact. If he demanded to know why she couldn't make it, he'd seem almost like a hypocrite.

"Bye." She reached for the doorknob but his voice stopped her.

"Brooke?"

She turned to find his lips closing in on hers. The kiss was deliberately slow, as if he was trying to seduce her. He took his time, his hand coming up to hold her head in place as he pushed her against the door.

It was passionate, slow – something Brooke would add to the list of strange things that happened tonight. Her heart rate increased in speed as the kiss continued.

He finally tore his mouth away from hers. "Goodnight." he whispered against her lips, making her mind hazy before walking back over to the bed.

Brooke just stood there for a moment in shock before she finally found her senses and walked out the door in a daze.

Lucas squinted. It felt strange watching her leave. He usually left her and when the door finally closed, he found himself staring at it for a little over a minute – silently hoping that she would somehow come back.

...

* * *

There you go, this should've been sooner but hey, it's only a month. Leave your reviews!

**dianehermans: **Pregnant? Hmmm, I think that'll be later, like waaaaayyyyyyyy later.

**BpDs89: **I understand your frustration, I mean it's kinda hard to even write these scenes. But B. Davis is a smart girl, we all know that - and she'll come to her senses soon...so will Luke-ASS.

**OTH-Brucas-love: **Here's the update, sorry it's been a month and I'm glad you like the story. And yeah - Lucas is a dick.

**craxygirl54: **Yerp, back again. Thanks for the review and I hope you're enjoying the story!

**xXalienatedXx: **It's like...who could really fall in love with Peyton? Jake was a special case and Lucas...well let me not start on that before I lose my mind. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the song. No song in this chapter (sniffle) but I'm really liking Mumford and Sons new album Babel. It's an addiction - but yeah onto the story. B. Davis will unfortunately be torturing herself a little more before she comes to her senses, but she will soon.

**sunshine: **It's like you got it head on. Thanks for the review.

All your reviews were lovely! Any typos really aren't my fault, I haven't had my coffee today...


	4. I Feel Strange, I Feel Changed

**Author's Notes: **I think I have the OTH timeline wrong. It's so screwed up so I'm not exactly sure when this story takes place anymore (or what time 505 happened after graduation)…but I'm picking 2007. P.S. – Divergent by Veronica Roth is an addiction. So is The Host by Stephanie Meyer but I don't think I'll see the movie. I don't like the actors.

My heart is seriously broken over the tragedy in Newtown Connecticut. I can't even. . .

**Summary: **Blah Blah Blah, just read.

**Disclaimer: **Hill Tree One, own not do I… - Yoda.

Chapter Four : I Feel Strange, I Feel Changed

_He was asleep. Or at least, she thought he was. Brooke could hear even breaths coming from him but she still wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or not. She didn't want to turn around and look at him. She couldn't. After making it clear that nothing would happen between them, he looked rather heartbroken. But she didn't care. She was not going to be his rebound. She was not going to ruin herself just so he could momentarily get 'supposedly' over Peyton, only to go back to her a couple of months later. Brooke was certain that's what would happen and she wasn't going to give in to some fleeting desire of his._

_She was better than that._

_She was better than Peyton. She was not going to sleep with her best friend's ex-boyfriend. It didn't matter if they were broken up – it still went against girl code. And while Peyton may not care so much about it, it was something Brooke chose to live by._

_A moral code between two friends, cherished by those two friends. Or in this case one._

_Frustrated by her tireless thoughts, Brooke gracefully pushed the covers back and wandered in to the kitchen, pulling down the white button down shirt Lucas had lent her that stopped mid-thigh. Putting on a pot of coffee, she plopped herself down on a stool and waited patiently. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but before long she felt someone shaking her._

_Her head snapped up off the counter and her hazel eyes locked on a pair of blue ones, ones she could easily get lost in._

"_Coffee's ready."_

_The lazy smile he sported made her heart flutter. He looked a little tired and she felt bad for waking him up. She didn't know if maybe the smell of coffee jolted him awake or if she was snoring but she honestly would've preferred him staying asleep. Being alone with him was dangerous, and for some reason, she felt an impending doom._

_She took the mug eagerly from his hands. "How long was I out?"_

_A yawn took over her body just as she was about to take a sip and she felt her arms and legs instinctively stretch on the hard stool, hearing a few pops._

"_About thirty minutes." Lucas informed her and Brooke noticed he had a cup of coffee in his hands too. _

_There was an obvious tension in the air around them, yet she wouldn't be the one to mention it. That would only make things even more awkward. She momentarily daydreamed that she flung her coffee in his face – enough to blind him – then made a run for the door. But it quickly left her mind. It's not like she could ever really physically hurt him._

_He cleared his throat gawkily and Brooke broke away from her thoughts._

"_Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up."_

_He immediately waved away her qualms. "No worries, I wasn't sleeping anyway."_

_Brooke tried to mask her surprise but found it incredibly difficult. He was never asleep. So, no matter how quiet she tried to be in getting out of bed, he'd already known. What had he been doing while she dozed off in the kitchen? Waiting for her? Watching her?_

_Brooke shifted uncomfortably on the stool and for the first time, realized how seriously dangerous this situation she was in really was. Lucas' lips on hers kept flashing through her mind. She knew they shouldn't be alone. _She _shouldn't be here._

_Something stupid always happened when they were alone._

_Lucas watched as many different emotions played on Brooke's face. She sat her coffee on the counter and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She was…frustrated? He wasn't sure what she was feeling. He was afraid he might have made her feel uncomfortable but he wasn't even sure what he did._

_He could see that she was obviously contemplating leaving but there was no way he was gonna let her hail a cab at this time. He glanced at the clock – 1:30 a.m._

_There was no way she was leaving. She'd have to stay here. He would make her._

"_Brooke…" he hesitated. "are you okay?"_

"_Tell me about Peyton Lucas." she blurted out and quickly took a sip of her coffee. She needed the focus off of her – them. Her thoughts were taking her into dangerous territory – and the memories of the kiss they shared a few hours ago wasn't helping._

_Lucas let out a surprised laugh. "Peyton?"_

"_Yeah." she stated innocently, as if they were just two friends meeting up at a local café. But by the grimace on Lucas' face, he wasn't buying it. "I mean, you guys just broke up and you were pretty messed up earlier so I think we should talk about it."_

"_There's nothing to talk about, really." he muttered as he put his now empty mug in the sink._

_Brooke scoffed. "Come on, Luke. I know you're hurting. You and Peyton were epic – True Love Always." she felt the need to remind him._

"_I don't really know how I feel right now, Brooke."_

"_Well it's obvious you miss her. I shouldn't have gotten you drunk; I should've talked about this with you." Brooke shook her head._

"_Getting drunk was the best idea, trust me."_

"_No it wasn't." Brooke avoided his eyes as he turned to look at her. "You do stupid things when you're drunk."_

_Lucas knew she was referring to the kiss. The look on her face when she pulled away would forever be burned in his memory. It seemed like all he ever did was hurt Brooke Davis._

_But that kiss was nowhere near stupid…_

"_Why do you care whether I'm heartbroken over Peyton or not?" he squinted his eyes at her._

"_Why do I care?" Brooke scoffed as she rounded the counter to put her mug in the sink. "I care because you're my friend, Luke."_

_Lucas groaned in annoyance. It was typical of her to try and ignore what happened earlier. "We're not friends Brooke."_

"_Well that's mean."_

"_Is it?" he asked, taking a step forward and leaning forward so their eyes would meet. "I don't wanna be your friend Brooke."_

_Brooke was too speechless to answer. She'd open her mouth, then close it. Nothing – absolutely nothing would come out._

"_When I asked you to stay, it wasn't so we could chat about my feelings for Peyton."_

_He wanted her. He needed Brooke. He couldn't deny it any longer. As much as he wanted to just go to bed with her and wake up tomorrow acting like nothing happened, his want for her – need for her was so much stronger than any feeling he had in his body. It increased as the seconds ticked by._

_And he desired to tell her how much. But timing was never something that had been on his side in their relationship. It always seemed like it tore them apart. The timing was never right._

_It undeniably wasn't right at this moment._

_Brooke stepped to the side, putting some much needed distance between them. "No it was so you could use me as a rebound."_

"_I'm not!" he rushed to assure her. "I'm not using you as a rebound."_

_Brooke's mind did flips. "Then…then why did you kiss me?"_

_Her voice trembled in fear of his answer but she needed to know. It had to be because of Peyton. She couldn't love him anymore and he most definitely could not love her._

"_I don't exactly know my feelings for Peyton right now. But I do know my feelings for you never completely went away – tonight just proved that. I need you, Brooke…more than you'll ever know."_

_Before she could respond his lips were back on hers. And just like before, she turned into a pile of Jell-O. She let herself get caught up in the moment. Somehow in seconds, or minutes – she wasn't really sure about anything anymore, she landed on the counter, Lucas between her legs, and his lips devouring hers as if this was the first time they kissed._

_His right hand trailed down her side and lifted her leg higher on his waist, leaving a trail of tingles on her skin in its wake. He wanted to control himself – he tried to. He didn't want her to think this was some rushed one night stand. But as he thought back to all the times they had been together – all the crazy stuff she had made him do – he realized control was never something he had around her._

"_Stop…please stop." Brooke mumbled. Her small hands came up to his bare chest and pushed him away slightly. "You're not over Peyton. This is you trying to get over her and you want me to help you." It was like she was talking to herself, trying to make sense of what he was doing. "Say you're not over Peyton."_

_Lucas let out a sigh of defeat. His strong hands cupped her cheeks. "Brooke you've got to trust me. I won't hurt you again, I prom–"_

"_Just say it, please." she pressed. It was the only way to keep herself sane. She wanted this just as much as he did, if not more. For so long she had wanted it. But she needed to know that this wasn't love because she could not handle falling in love with him and getting her heart decimated again. She was convinced this would be less painful. _

_It was not like she would ever believe he loved her anyway…not again._

"_Please…" she whispered. Her head dropped, her shoulders sagged as a lone tear slid down her cheek. Everything was overwhelming her._

_Lucas instantly took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She needed this, and he wasn't going to deny her. He didn't have it in his heart to. Anything not to see her cry. _

_She stayed in his arms for a while, her cries having quieted down after a few minutes. She could feel his breath on her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up._

_Lucas could taste the lie in his words as he said them and he was almost disgusted with himself after he said them. "I'm not over Peyton." he whispered. _

_She nodded her head once and quickly brought his lips back to hers._

_And though it was what she wanted, Brooke felt her heart break almost completely. But she would help him. She didn't believe Lucas Scott could ever really be over Peyton Sawyer but she wanted him to at least move on for now. Then those two could find their way back to each other with as much moments of clarity as it took. And she could finally move on._

_Lucas had to admit, he did still have some feelings left for the curly blonde. He'd be lying if he said he didn't. But not in the way Brooke thought. But he'd be dammed if she thought he wasn't going to spend every last moment proving to her that she was the one he wanted. _

_He was sure of it._

…_._

…_._

"Rachel what is today?" Brooke announced as she bounded into the living room in the usual same, but different outfit – a creamy white blouse tucked into a black high waisted skirt, paired with leopard print heels with a touch of red at the bottom. Though there was nothing to do today, the fashion icon never passed up an opportunity to look good.

The redhead looked up from her bowl of cereal, giving her brunette friend a weird look. "Uh, Saturday?"

"And what is the date?" Brooke smirked, a gleam in her eyes as she stole a cheerio from Rachel's bowl.

"I'm not a fucking calendar."

"Just play along, will you." the fashion icon chastised as she got her own bowl from the cabinet.

Rachel sighed as she turned down the volume on the T.V. "The twenty-sixth of May." she murmured.

"And the year?"

"Two thousand fucking seven, Brooke." she grumbled while stuffing her face with more cheerios.

"Mark this day my friend," Brooke said vaguely as she took a seat next to the redhead. "Because this is the day that Brooke Davis got her groove back."

Rachel let out a laugh at her friend's childish sense of humor before turning the T.V. back up. "Brooke, you've been having non-stop sex for a year, you never lost your groove." She stood to get the box of cereal before turning back to her friend. "then again it is always with the same guy..." she trailed off and snickered at the glare the brunette threw her.

"What I meant was, this is my first date in like, 2 years."

"So? Before that you had Chase, now you have Lucas – I see no problem with that." Rachel shrugged.

"I don't _have _Lucas, Rach. You and I both know that." Brooke slurred low, walking to get the milk out of the fridge.

Rachel watched her friend with cautious eyes. She decided to ignore that comment and drag it out of her later. Obviously something was off, but she wasn't one to bitch until she had her coffee. "I'm saying – the whole point of this stupid conversation is that you haven't lost your groove. You should be on a sex high from all the sex you've been having." The redhead paused "…too bad it won't happen again though."

She decided to test the waters. And as she said those words, she made sure to study the brunette's reaction.

Brooke cleared her throat. "Yeah, yup." she drawled, popping the p at the end of her sentence. "Too bad…"

"Wednesday was the very last time."

"Mmhmm."

Rachel's eyebrow kinked while she watched Brooke stuff her face with cereal. Screw no coffee. Brooke was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was.

"Plus, you're gonna have to wait a while before you sleep with this new Liam dude which means no sex for at least a month."

Brooke cheekily flashed her pearly whites. "Torture."

Rachel had had it. She was a force to be reckoned with and she would not be lied to. Plus the fact that Brooke sucked at lying to _her_ made everything more easier. She could read her like a book.

"When'd you see him?" she demanded, slamming her bowl on the counter.

The fashion icon donned an expression of deer-caught-in-headlights. _Bingo! _thought the redhead.

"What are you–"

"Cut the shit Brooke, you suck at lying and you never wait that long to sleep with a guy – unless you've revoked your status as a slut and I seriously doubt that." Hand on her hip, the model demanded the truth. "Talk."

"You're paranoid." Brooke stated, wanting nothing more than to ignore the topic all together. She knew Rachel knew her inside and out – she didn't know why she even tried to lie to her. Rachel would find out she caved to Lucas a few days ago when they were having their 'support party' for each other. It was inevitable.

"And you're pathetic."

Brooke's phone cut through the two friend's conversation. She rushed off to get it, wanting nothing more than a distraction. Unfortunately, Rachel followed suit.

"Brooke, why do you even attempt to lie to me, you know the truth will come out more sooner than later. Spare me the lectures and name calling and spare yourself the stupid doe-eyed expressions and the bad acting you try to pull–"

Brooke tuned Rachel out as she picked up the phone. "Brooke, you've got to get down here, Victoria is raising hell!" Millicent's frantic voice greeted.

Those words made the brunette's ears perk up. She listened attentively to her anxious assistant on the other end of the line.

"Rachel shut the hell up." she grumbled silently at her roommate, waiting for her to amble back into the kitchen before turning her attention back to Millicent. "Millicent, what's the problem?"

"Victoria is changing things! She's messing everything up!" the mousy brunette exclaimed. "I really need your help and I know it's your day off – I mean it's the weekend, it's everyone's day off – but I _cannot _handle Victoria by myself."

"I'll be there in five."

"You'll be where in five?" Rachel's voice cut in just as Brooke hung up the phone.

"Do you ever take a day off?" The brunette's eyes rolled in annoyance as she gathered up her stuff.

Rachel kinked her eyebrow. "A day off from what? – Sex? No way, but then again neither do you apparently."

"I meant, a day off from prying into my life."

Rachel stopped the fashion icon mid-way out the door. "First, that's basically my day job. Second, you know you love it." Brooke was inclined to agree. At least it showed she cared. "I mean I could be out doing more interesting things. And third, why are you leaving in such a hurry Slut?"

Brooke heaved a big sigh. "Victoria's being a bitch and Millicent needs my help."

"Fine." The redhead stated simply. "You can go–"

"Like I need your permission…"

"–But rest assured that I will be waiting here, clad in a jaw-dropping, sexy, mind-blowing outfit so we can go out to a nice bar and you can drown your sorrows in alcohol and booze and cry over Lucas – once we do that back and forth thing where I corner you and you finally tell me the truth – and pick up a hot one night stand to take your mind off him for a night."

Brooke's eyes crinkled in bewilderment. "So, why is _my _nickname Slut again?"

….

….

Brooke spotted Millicent right away as she walked into the Clothes Over Bros New York based store. The young assistant was standing on her tiptoes and placing a stack of shirts on the top shelf. Brooke let out a laugh as she watched the girl curse in frustration when she lost her footing and dropped the shirts. Catching Millicent cursing was a rare activity so the brunette was happy she walked in at the right time.

"You should be an actress." Brooke stated, walking over to help pick up the fallen shirts.

Millicent's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the voice but immediately relaxed when she noticed who it was. "Well you asked me to make it real. I even cried a little for dramatic effect, though no one was here to see it."

Brooke placed two folded shirts in the pile. "You called at the perfect time by the way."

Millicent smiled. "No problem."

The two girls continued folding in silence.

Brooke marveled at the fact that she could confide in Millicent. She quickly became one of her closest friends here in New York now that she was away from Tree Hill. Rachel was great – no doubt about that – but Brooke chose to think that everyone needed a Haley in their life. Someone to keep them leveled. And though Millicent was a little bit younger than Haley, they had about the same amount of experience.

Whenever Brooke had a problem and Millicent gave her advice, she instantly thought _that's something Haley would say. _Sometimes, the thought made her miss the Tutor mom even more than she already did, getting incredibly nostalgic about high school times and living together, and other times, it warmed her heart to know that she wasn't completely alone in this city. That she had someone exactly like Haley who could lend her the advice she needed when she felt like she was going off the rails. After all, Haley wasn't exactly a few rooms away anymore.

"If you don't mind me asking," Millicent started, cutting into Brooke's thoughts. "What didn't you want Rachel to find out this morning?"

Brooke sighed and grabbed the pile to place it on the top shelf. Her height was considerably taller since she had on four inch heels and Millicent finally decided to ditch the stilettos in favor of flats. "So, you know about my…whatever it is I have with Lucas, right?"

"I don't know the gory details but I do know you two are sexing it up every night."

Both girls instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in shock. "I just sounded like Rachel." Millicent stated, dazed. "That was something Rachel would say."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow and walked around the brunette. Rachel would've probably said something more inappropriate but it sounded like Rachel nonetheless. "Looks like she's rubbing off on you."

"No…" Millicent groaned. "the last thing I need is to be acting like Rachel, of all people."

"Hey," Brooke protested in mock-defense. "we're like one in the same, you know."

"Yeah but you do know she's about one thousand times worse than you, right?"

Brooke laughed. "That's what everyone says."

"It's true!" Millicent watched as Brooke hopped on the counter and gestured for her to do the same. "Anyway, to answer your question, yes I do know about you whatever it is you have with Lucas."

Brooke nodded her head and was silent for a moment, truly wondering if this was something she had the strength to say out loud. "I – I went to see him again, Thursday night. I wasn't supposed to – Rachel, she's going through something and Thursday, we kind of had a little pity party for ourselves." Brooke stopped herself as her throat constricted and her eyes welled. She waited a considerable amount of time before she was sure she found her voice again and thanked the heavens that Millicent was patient…just like Haley.

"I didn't want to go." She finally continued in a small voice, looking down at her lap in shame. "But I got his text, then he called and…sometimes it feels like I just can't say no." At the end of her sentence, a tear finally fell. Brooke didn't care enough to wipe it away.

There was a long pause before Millicent spoke. "Brooke…" she hesitated a moment to properly collect her thoughts. "I feel like I could help you more if I knew more about it. I've never actually had the pleasure of meeting Lucas so I really can't vouch for him. And in a situation like this, I feel like I shouldn't be biased even though I really want to because it's killing me to watch you break apart like this."

Both women sat in silence as they mauled over Millicent's words. Millicent reached over to grab Brooke's hand, lending her the comfort she knew she needed. "I think we both know exactly who you desperately need to talk to." she advised quietly, before shaking her head at her words.

"No scratch that, who you desperately need to _see. _Someone who knows _both you and Lucas_ inside out."

….

….

"Nathan!" Haley called as she paced around their room. "Do you know where Brooke's cell phone number is? I wrote it down on a piece of paper when she told us she changed it but I can't find it."

Nathan walked in carrying a basketball. He had obviously just come from practicing down at the court. Haley grimaced at his sweaty appearance. "What?"

"You're sweaty."

"You love it." Nathan rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. "What was that about Brooke's number?"

Haley let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't find it." She went back to pacing in their bedroom. "I could've sworn I left it right on my dresser after I wrote it down but it's not there."

Nathan peeled off his sweaty shirt and threw it haphazardly in the hamper. "Why do you need it?" he asked. When he heard no response, he turned to his wife to see what distracted her, only to find out it was him. "My eyes are up here, Hales." He smirked.

"Oh hush." Haley scolded as she flushed in embarrassment, feigning nonchalance. "Even after all these years your abs never cease to amaze me." She finished with a chaste peck to his lips before going back to looking in her drawers. "I'm looking for it because I wanted to remind her about Jamie's party."

Nathan stood behind his wife watching her go crazy with panic. "I doubt she'd actually forget Hales."

"Considering I haven't talked to her in eight months, I wouldn't know what's going through her head. After I caught her and Lucas in the laundry room, she hasn't called me since." Haley's hands went to her hips and she stood in frustration. "I have been having lovely conversations with her home phone answering machine though. The last time I called her it was basically the normal pleasantries you know? How are you doing, how's life, are you still alive? Things like that. Then I said something like how she's setting herself up for heartbreak and maybe that's why she hasn't called." Haley's shoulders sagged in defeat and she sat herself down on their bed. "I mean, maybe she was thinking of calling and then I went and brought up Lucas and she decided against it."

"_Hey Brooke, it's me. Your cell phone's off…it's always off nowadays. So, how are you, how's Rachel?" she asked the question before she realized she didn't really want to know about the redhead. "Anyway I just called because; well I don't really have a reason. And… I shouldn't have to have a reason to call you Brooke!" she chastised in frustration. "You're one of my closest friends, at least you were…" she trailed off sadly._

"_I don't know why I even keep calling, you never call back." She sighed as she closed the door to the bathroom she walked in and sat down on the edge of the tub. "If it's because of Lucas I – well you know my opinion on that. You're basically setting yourself up for heartbreak Brooke…but I just want to tell you that I'm always here for you, like I've been saying these past months. I understand you're gonna do what you want to do – you always do – just, understand that this is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done because this will hurt more than anything in your life once it all hits the fan."_

"Haley," Nathan said gently, snapping her out of the memory. "Even if you didn't bring up Lucas, she probably wouldn't have called back. You've been calling every other week these past eight months."

Haley wiped at a few stray tears before shaking her head for being stupid. "I know. I just need to know where her mind is. I was really surprised when she sent me that email saying her number changed. It was…weird and random but it almost felt like I was getting a call from her. I was finally getting a response."

Nathan shook his head. "She probably just didn't want us to think she died if we tried calling her old cell and got that '_this number is not in service'._" He said as he tried to imitate the robotic voice of the recording. Haley released a small laugh and he marveled at seeing her smile.

"Do you know where the number is?" she said after a short silence.

Nathan took out his phone and handed it over to her. "Yeah here you go. I told you to save it in your phone."

Haley playfully smacked his arm. "I was going to." She rolled her eyes at Nathan's unbelieving expression. "Remember Jamie took my phone and hid it then we finally found it in his diaper?"

Nathan scowled at the memory. "What I remember is being the one who had to clean Jamie's poop off of it."

"I don't know why you're still bitter about that, I'm the one who had to change his diaper. _That_ was a nightmare." Haley gave him a pointed look. She was right. He knew she was right.

As if on cue, a loud piercing cry floated through the house. Haley's head cocked to the side as she looked at her husband. "Could you?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at his wife's expression. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Before she could answer he pecked her lips once. Then twice. "Let's hope he doesn't cry even more once he smells me."

Haley smiled faintly but let it go slowly once he left. She sighed and eyed the phone in her hands. _It was now or never, _she resolved. Even if she got Brooke's voicemail again, she'd keep calling. Haley wasn't one to give up on friends, especially Brooke. People as loyal as her came once in a lifetime and Haley was determined not to let her slip away.

She went to Contacts and found Brooke's information easily. She was listed under Annoying Pest and had a thumbnail picture of her sticking out her tongue with two red horns edited on top of her head.

Haley shook her head in amusement at her husband.

Just as she was about to hit call, her own cell phone rang from on her dresser. She briefly thought about ignoring it. Then she had the thought that it could be Lucas. Picking it up, she crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. _Unknown Caller._

Putting away the thoughts that once she picked it up she just would hear someone breathing or that it would be someone calling to tell her exactly how she would die, she hit the little green button and held the phone to her ear. She watched too many horror films. "Hello?"

"Hi."

Haley almost choked on her own spit. It couldn't be – "Brooke?" she sputtered. She couldn't believe it. Now she really wasn't one to believe in fate or anything, but this had to be some sort of sign.

"Hey Tutor mom." Brooke said softly as she walked the busy streets of New York. She strolled into a nearby café, ordered a coffee and took a seat. She had decided to take Millicent and Rachel's advice and finally call Haley. She really needed her. "How you been?"

"H–How've I been?" Haley repeated incredulously before remembering to keep her cool. She didn't want to drive Brooke farther away than she already was. She took a deep breath then counted to ten. "I mean – I've been good. Everyone's been good – Jamie, he's gotten so big."

Brooke smiled at the mention of her godson. The pang in her heart got deeper as she realized the amount of times she's seen him could be counted on one hand. "Probably looks more and more like his mom every day."

Haley snorted. "Try more like his Uncle Lucas. People are starting to make nasty jokes."

Brooke stayed quiet at the mention of Lucas which didn't go unnoticed by Haley. Once she was sure Brooke wasn't going to say anything, she decided to speak. "It's funny, I was actually just about to call you."

"Really?" Brooke croaked.

"Yeah. I lost your cell number actually. Spent a good week looking for it before finally deciding to ask Nathan, turns out he had it in his phone all along."

Brooke laughed. "And you forgot to save it in yours." she stated knowingly.

"In my defense, Jamie's health was more important at that moment…and his punishment."

"Wait, what does Jamie have to do with this exactly?"

"Oh, did I not tell you about the poop-on-the-phone incident?"

"What? No I don't think you did, Tutor mom." Brooke mused.

"You have got to hear this. Ok, so I bring Jamie in my room and I sit him down on the bed where my purse apparently was..."

Brooke listened as Haley told the apparent poop-literally-on-the-phone incident. She couldn't help but retreat into her own thoughts for a second and revel in how good this felt. Talking to Haley was _exactly_ what she needed. Of course they didn't get to the serious stuff yet, but for now, just talking to her longtime friend was enough.

Why had she avoided this for so long? Haley of course had her own opinions and would definitely tell you off if she felt you needed it, but she learned a long time ago that sometimes you needed to be patient with the fashion icon.

Brooke knew this too. Haley was probably mad Brooke avoided her these past months, but she was her friend. If Brooke was honest with herself, she was probably the only true friend she'd had in high school at one point. Haley wouldn't have judged her. They were friends. More than that. _Family. _And that meant a whole lot to the both of them. It wasn't just a meaningless word they called themselves.

It meant so much more.

"Then, my mother calls me and we follow the noise right to Jamie's diaper!"

Brooke found herself doubled over in laughter as Haley continued with the story. "No way!"

"I lie to you not." the young mother swore. She donned a wide smile once she heard the brunette's laughter. It had definitely been too long. "That's not even the best part. We take off Jamie's diaper, only to find the phone covered in poop!"

"You're kidding me!" Brooke squealed.

"I swear that was the worst diaper change of my life. Nathan acts like he had it worse because he had to clean the phone off – _Please!"_ Haley spit in disbelief.

"Please tell me you didn't keep the same phone." Brooke feared the worst. Knowing Haley, she probably did. She was always big on bargains. There was no way she'd get rid of a phone with a little excretion on it if there was a chance it could be cleaned and look good as new.

"Brooke!" the teacher scolded. "I have work and people that need me; I can't just get rid of a phone because it's a little dirty without a second thought."

"So you're using that phone now?"

"Yes."

"Haley that's disgusting!"

Haley's eyes rolled. "Don't worry. Lucas said when he comes into town he'll go with me to get a new one so all of you can stop telling me how disgusting I am."

Brooke once again stayed silent at the mention of Lucas and this time Haley wasn't just going to let it go.

"Speaking of... he who shall not be named, starting now, how's that going anyway?"

"It's..." Brooke didn't have any words. She didn't exactly know how it was going. She doubted Haley would just be satisfied if she told her they basically had sex every day.

Her mind was confused on what to do. Plus there was Liam to think about. He was a really nice guy and had been really cool about rescheduling their date. Plus he was totally hot – Brooke thought that was a definite pro. But she knew he wasn't someone she could ever fully love. She honestly didn't think she'd ever be capable of loving someone else. Not in this lifetime. Lucas had a hold on her. She couldn't break it if she tried.

That was just the way her sucky life was.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned after a long silence, snapping the brunette back to reality.

"It's..." Brooke repeated but didn't get far. The bell above the café rung, signaling a new customer and she looked up despite her obvious disinterest in who could be coming in. Her breath caught in her throat once she saw who entered, preventing her from breathing, let alone speaking.

She wanted him to notice her, to see her and maybe come over and they could have a civilized conversation with their clothes on for once. But then she noticed he wasn't alone and she wanted nothing more than to disappear. He had his arm around a woman who was about her height, dressed in almost the same business outfit as her, only she was a blonde. _Of course she was a blonde._

"What the hell?" she whispered, dazed.

"Brooke?" Haley repeated, more firmly. "Are you okay?"

"No I – I actually have to go Haley, I'll call you later."

"No Brooke–" Haley tried to stop her because she hadn't talked to her in eight months and they hadn't even gotten on the important subjects but the fashion icon had already hung up.

Haley sighed as she stared at the phone before flinging it on the bed. Brooke clammed up – _again. _Haley didn't know how to prevent it from happening; the brunette just didn't want to open up to her. And that hurt more than she cared to admit.

"How is she?" Nathan asked as he came in carrying Jamie.

Haley sighed and shot him a defeated look. "She's horrible. But of course, she'd never admit that."

Haley knew she sounded bitter, but she was way past caring.

...

...

Brooke ducked as Lucas head turned for a spilt second. She hid behind the thin menu the café gave. Two excruciating minutes later, she finally peaked around the menu only to see Lucas and his lady friend at the front of the line.

This was her chance. She could dart out the door while they were both ordering what they wanted. She quickly gathered her stuff and stood slowly from her chair. She cursed herself as she was walking for wearing heels because they seemed like the loudest thing on the planet now.

As she was heading down her row a lady sitting a few seats in front with a baby had caused a commotion. The baby had knocked down the tall glass of orange juice and the glass shattered everywhere. Brooke now realized she would have to cross over and go down the row closest to the counter – where Lucas and his lady friend currently were. Before she even had time to think, all the heads in the café turned toward the noise of the shattering glass, including Lucas'.

His eyes locked on hers and Brooke felt like disappearing for the second time that day. He looked pleasantly surprised then scared. As if she had just caught him doing something illegal. He waved awkwardly at her but she didn't respond. Just stood there staring. His lady friend noticed his wave and she turned to look at her. Brooke wanted to shrink.

She had no choice now but to walk up to them. It would look weird if she just left. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile she perfected long ago on her face, she walked up to the counter. "Hey Luke." she said quietly.

To her surprise, the smile he sent her didn't look the least bit as painful as her voice had sounded. "Brooke." He said and to her surprise again, engulfed her in a hug. "How are you?" he murmured.

"Good – great. You?" A shiver ran through her body as she talked to him.

"Good too."

They kept eye contact. Brooke felt frozen as a statue. After a few seconds the woman next to him cleared her throat awkwardly and Lucas finally remembered she was there.

"Oh Brooke this is Lindsay, my editor. Lindsay, this is Brooke." he introduced.

"Hi." Brooke smiled and tried her hardest to make it look genuine. She looked behind her briefly and saw a crowd forming around the table where the woman's baby knocked over that drink. They all were helping pick up the pieces of glass that had fallen. Brooke realized that maybe if she had stopped to help the woman that she could've avoided Lucas and his _editor_.

"Brooke Davis." She said sticking out her hand for the woman to shake.

She took it wordlessly. "Brooke Davis? As in the Brooke Davis from the book? And the fashion designer?"

Brooke let out an awkward laugh at the mention of Lucas' book. The book she never even finished. "That would be me."

"Wow it's, it's an honor to meet you." Lindsay smiled. Brooke Davis was even prettier in person than Lucas' book had described her and any photo she'd seen in a magazine. Lindsay could easily see why Lucas had been attracted to her. And though she had read Lucas' very first rough copy of his book, she wondered silently why exactly this duo had broken up.

"So Brooke, what brings you by this café?" Lucas questioned breaking the brief silence that had taken over.

"I was actually just stopping by to get something to drink but I actually have to go. It was nice to see you Luke and it was nice to meet you Lindsay."

"Likewise."

Lucas' gaze lingered on Brooke and she met it for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the café. She walked a block before stopping in an alleyway. She leaned against the brick wall and collected her breath. Her whole body was shaking.

She was in way too deep.

"Lucas?" Lindsay questioned. His eyes finally moved from the door and down to hers. "So that was Brooke Davis huh?" she started slowly.

"Yup." Lucas said but offered nothing more.

Lindsay kinked an eyebrow. "She seems nice."

Lucas thought nice didn't cut it. "Oh yeah she's ... amazing." He smiled just thinking about her.

"Why'd you two break up again?"

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why she'd ask him that. "Lindsay you've read the book."

Lindsay sat down at a nearby table after getting their coffee and Lucas shortly followed suit. "What I read was she broke up with you but you never really got a reason and eventually moved on."

"I did get a reason." he muttered.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Ok but you never believed her reason."

Lucas sat his cup down in frustration. "Why exactly are we talking about my ex-girlfriend?" he questioned.

"I just..." Lindsay was embarrassed, to say the least, to admit she had been a little jealous. A girl like Brooke Davis wasn't someone you got over easily. "I just need to know if there's anything I need to worry about."

She said it so fast that if Lucas wasn't sitting so close he probably wouldn't have heard her. He smirked at the fact that she was jealous. He almost found it quite amusing. "There's nothing you need to worry about." He reached over the table to take her hand in his.

Lindsay smiled at their joined hands. It looked nice to her. "Lucas, are you sure? Because I have read the first draft of your book and I do know that what you guys had was real."

Lucas' eyes darkened at the mention of his first draft. He had hated Lindsay when she was putting all these red x's on pages in his book. On _particular pages _he tried not to think about. She'd had changed so much, sometimes he'd look at his book and wonder if he even really wrote it. It had looked so foreign to him by the time they were officially done with it.

"Are you sure there's nothing there? Absolutely nothing?"

Lucas clearly couldn't say there was _absolutely nothing _there. This thing with him and Brooke wasn't stopping anytime soon. He knew that. But he couldn't let Lindsay know that.

Smiling, he squeezed her hand in reassurance and looked into her eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

...

...

Brooke walked into her apartment. She felt like the day had basically been a waste. She searched the apartment for Rachel but found that she was nowhere to be found. Shrugging it off, she checked her messages on her phone. She had one from Liam.

'_Can't wait for our date. Is it un-manly of me to be nervous?'_

Brooke smiled to herself and typed a quick reply back. She had another message from Victoria demanding to know why the store hadn't been opened today. Was she crazy? It was Saturday. Brooke swiftly deleted the text. While some stores may have opened today, this was her day off. And all of her employees. She honestly didn't think it was right for anyone to have to work on the weekends.

Just as she was about to close her phone, she got a text...from Lucas.

'_we need 2 talk.'_

Brooke stared at the message for a good two minutes before deciding to delete that one too. She had a date tonight. One thing she didn't need was the shadow of Lucas Scott and all his drama hanging over her. She was going to have fun tonight with a nice guy and not think about Lucas showing up at the café today with another woman. She was not.

Though, she could try and process it all now and have her mind clear for later. Rachel probably would've called her on what a bull shit idea that was but she couldn't help herself. The image of them entering the café laughing together wouldn't leave her mind.

Of course, no one knew about her and Lucas' arrangement except...her and Lucas. With the exception of Rachel, Haley and Millicent.

So it would be normal for a guy like Lucas to go on a date with a normal lady. And Brooke didn't know why all this was getting to her anyway. She had a date tonight with an awesome guy. It wasn't like her and Lucas couldn't hang out with other people.

And even as she thought this over and reprimanded herself for being jealous in the first place, the feeling wouldn't leave. And no matter how hard she tried, it was still there. Seeing Lucas walk in the café with Lindsay brought her back a few years – to high school. When she saw that webcam.

Brooke peeled off her clothing and got in the shower. When she got out, she heard the faint noise of a laughing track. She walked in the living room and saw Rachel slumped on the couch.

"Hey," she greeted. "Where were you?"

"Out."

Brooke's eyebrow rose at Rachel's response and the lack of elaboration. The redhead turned from the T.V. and fixed a blank stare in Brooke's direction.

"You're not the only one who can keep secrets."

Brooke groaned. "Rachel, I'm not keeping secrets from you."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Brooke. It's beneath you."

"I'm not–"

Rachel closed her eyes in exasperation. "Please stop denying things you're getting a little repetitive."

Brooke's shoulders fell in defeat. She should just tell Rachel. She should've _already _told Rachel. It was easier that way. Rachel gave about the same advice as everyone else, only it was sometimes dirtier or just more straight forward. Brooke came to realize by being friends with Rachel that sometimes she needed it the blunt way. No beating around the bush.

"I thought we told each other everything, Brooke." Rachel said so quietly that Brooke thought it might've been a whisper.

Her eyes widened. She didn't want Rachel questioning their friendship. That was the last thing she'd ever wanted her lying to result to. "We do–"

"I went to see that guy and I asked him for it. I had this sick craving and not because you lied, just because. Probably because I did it yesterday." Rachel turned to Brooke and held her fingers a centimeter apart. "I was this close to buying it. This close, Brooke."

Brooke swallowed. Rachel was on the verge of tears but determined not to let them fall.

"Then I stopped because...because of you. You came to my mind. I thought about you and your disappointed face when I did it then and how disappointed you'd be if I did it _now._"

Brooke went to say something but Rachel wasn't finished.

"I wasn't going to tell you. But we're friends, we don't bull shit each other, remember? I know you have a habit of doing it anyway because that's just how you are but I figured you'd be over that by now. Especially since you're just with me – no one else from that hick town is even here." Rachel was silent for a while as she stared into space. Brooke listened patiently because she knew Rachel wasn't done.

"I think what hurts more is that you went to him at a time that I needed you there for me."

Rachel turned the T.V. back on though they both weren't really paying attention. Brooke opened her mouth to say something again but found that there was nothing she could say. Nothing she said would take back what she did. Nothing she said would make this better.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel turned the T.V. off and got up to go to her room. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?" she muttered.

Brooke's head fell in her hands. She didn't even feel like going on the date anymore. She was in so much deep shit she didn't know how to get out. She went to her room and dressed for her date slowly, almost willing it to never come.

The buzzer rang in a few minutes, signaling Liam was here. Taking one more longing glance at Rachel's door, Brooke grabbed her purse and headed.

"You look beautiful." Were the first words he said to her as she met him in front of the building. He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and handed her flowers. "I'm a lucky guy."

Brooke smiled and glanced down at the red roses in her hand. "The flowers are beautiful."

"Then they go perfect with you."

"Such a charmer." Brooke laughed.

"Well I've got to step up my game if people are gonna see me with such pretty woman."

They started walking towards his car, arm in arm. Brooke couldn't fight the smile on her face, even if her day had been a little sucky.

"I'm parked just around the corner." he informed her.

Brooke nodded in response. "So where exactly are you taking me Mr. Romantic?"

"Only the best for Ms. Davis," Liam started. "But I have to say, it is a surprise."

"You're not gonna kidnap me then kill me, are you?" Brooke joked.

Liam's eyes widened. "Kill you? If I were to kidnap you, I'd definitely keep you to myself." he winked.

"Ooh naughty, I like it."

They laughed as they walked along. He started telling her about his day and Brooke felt excitement run through her entire body. She couldn't wait to get to know Liam better; he was already growing on her.

When they neared the car, Liam rushed over to open the door for her. As she settled into the passenger seat, she couldn't help but wonder what Lucas was doing at this moment. But as soon as Liam sat in the car and shot her that million-dollar smile, all thoughts of Lucas left her mind.

Maybe she could actually have a nice time on this date.

Maybe Liam was a guy she could actually date and perhaps fall in love with.

Maybe Lucas Scott didn't have such a big hold on her heart.

Maybe there was such a thing as _moving on._

...

...

* * *

Just wanna say: Dan as Gossip Girl was...don't even... I just can't...which is why I stopped watching that show. -_-

#*%&

**craxygirl54: **Hmmm, I don't think that version of her will be in this story, lol. We all know she didn't come around until much much later.

**BpDs89: **Hopefully. One can only pray, lol. I love your reviews.

**xXalienatedXx: **That was the highlight of mine too. I'm like whoever wrote this obviously watches OTH.

**dianehermans: **No one does. And this chapter was dedicated to you :)

**GoodGirlGoneBad1984: **I know. But as you can see in this chapter, B. Davis really did get her groove back.

**bjq: **I honestly love your enthusiasm but I can't give anything away.

**Guest: **Thanks for the review and for liking it!

**caiteexx: **Aren't we all?

**sunshine: **Yup so true. This story is definitely showing the weaker side to Brooke when it comes to Lucas. The side she usually tries to keep hidden or cover up by a facade.


End file.
